Lady's Point of View
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen with an extra lady.
1. The New League

**A/N:** Welcome to my League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fic! i don't own LOEG, in fact this pretty much is the movie but from my added in character's POV. Jekyll/OFC. WEE! lol! enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: The New League**_

Rebecca Velasquez stepped into a darkened room, her deep brown, almost black, eyes scanning it from where she stood in the threshold of the door. She left the hood to her long, black trench coat on her head, but unbuttoned the coat to reveal a lacey red shirt that laced up in the front with a red string, all the way to her neck. The wide sleeves of the shirt could be seen at the bottom of the trench coat sleeves, and she revealed her black pants as she slipped her hands into her pockets, kicking her foot from toe to heel of the high-heeled, thick-soled shoes that buckled on the side in boredom.

"If there's anyone here," she called. "I'm here at the request of someone named M. If I could just be directed to his location, I'd appreciate it."

"Please," a low male voice came from one end of the room. "Make yourself comfortable. We're waiting for _all_ our teammates."

As her eyes focused to the darkness, she made out a long table in front of her, and several chairs on either side. One chair sat on the opposite end, and she could hardly make out a person sitting in it.

"I take it _you_ are M?" she guessed, walking toward the right to stand in the shadows. She pulled out a pair of fuchsia gloves and slipped them onto her hands as she leaned against a wall.

"That I am," the man replied, but didn't move.

"Good," she smirked. "I have two words for you, then. I'm in."

* * *

Rebecca stuck to the shadows as the doors to the library opened and an old man in hunting clothes with white hair and beard walked through. He stood tall, and scanned the dark room with brown eyes. There suddenly came a faint tapping noise from the other end of the table in the room as the door closed.

"I don't like theatrics," the old man called, his guard going up more than it already was.

"After Africa's veldts, London's weather isn't helping your mood, I see," said the man in the chair at the end of the room, standing.

"Identify yourself," the old man demanded as the man in the shadows turned on some lights as he spoke.

"I'm known by many names, Mr. Quatermain," he said. "My underlings call me 'Sir.' My superiors call me 'M'." The lights revealed a man with brown hair and green eyes with a thin mustache on his upper lip, holding a cigar.

"M," Quatermain tried, approaching the table.

"Just M," M replied.

"_So __that's__ Allan Quatermain_," Rebecca thought, still hidden in the shadows. "_Interesting_."

"I must say the delight is mine meeting so notable a recruit to this newest generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," M continued.

"League of what?" Quatermain asked, walking the length of the table.

"There have been other times when a danger upon the world required the services of singular individuals," M explained.

"How very curious," Quatermain replied, sarcastically. Rebecca suddenly heard footsteps, and saw an Indian man in blue clothing and a blue turban with a seashell holding a feather onto it, a sword at his hip. He had dark eyes and a long black beard and mustache.

"This museum is full of the curious," M explained. "Allan Quatermain, Captain Nemo."

"_Oh, goody_," Rebecca thought. "_Nemo's coming along. __This__ should be fun_."

"I know of Mr. Quatermain," Nemo explained, standing at the end of the table.

"And _I_ know of _you_, Captain," Quatermain replied. "Rumor had it that you are a pirate."

"I'd prefer a less provocative title," Nemo requested.

"I'm sure you would," Rebecca said, coming out of hiding. She stood next to Quatermain as he turned around.

"Gentlemen, Miss Rebecca Velasquez," M introduced.

"Call me Beck," she requested, bowing grandly, and Quatermain looked at her in disapproval.

"And dare I ask what _you_ do?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm a master in foreign languages," she smirked, and flipped the hood of her trench coat off to reveal her long black locks that fell to her waist. "And some call me a witch, however I prefer the term, Magic Wielder." She clapped her gloved hands, and floated into the air. The three men watched as she spread her hands apart as far as she could, and out of thin air, she created a long spear. It floated in front of her for a moment, and she gripped it, threw it toward the door, and it stuck in the doorframe. She suddenly disappeared, and the men looked around.

"Where is she?" Nemo asked. She suddenly appeared behind Quatermain and leaned into his ear.

"Boo," she murmured. Quatermain spun around with a fist in reflex, and Rebecca backed away quickly, disappearing again with a laugh.

"Beck," M scolded. "That's enough." There was a sigh that echoed through the room and the chair with a coat lying on it next to Quatermain moved away from the table a bit.

"Alright," Rebecca sighed and reappeared, sitting in the chair.

"Bloody nuisance," Quatermain muttered.

"Gentlemen," M called. "Please. Nations are striking at nations. Every attack marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry." He put out his cigar in an ashtray on the table as he spoke and Quatermain and Rebecca scanned through the file folders in front of them on the table. "They've discovered these attacks are all the mark of one man who calls himself the Fantom."

"Very operatic," Rebecca smirked.

"And what's in it for him?" Quatermain wondered.

"Profit," M explained. "Those machines are his creations. The work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation clamoring for the very weapons that assailed them."

"Then it's a race for arms," Quatermain guessed.

"And millions will perish," Nemo added.

"There's one last chance to avert war," M continued as he sat in front of Quatermain. "The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice."

"And you think this Fantom will attack that conference?" Rebecca asked, leaning her head back into her hands on the chair.

"If he can find it," M confirmed. "We need a team to get to Venice and stop him. This team will consist of seven members. You have four days."

"What?!" Rebecca exclaimed, sitting up fully and slamming her hands on the table, staring at M in disbelief.

"Four days to get Venice?" Quatermain asked, coolly. "It's impossible."

"Let _me_ worry about that," Nemo suggested. Rebecca and Quatermain looked at him, and Quatermain flipped through the file.

"Well, now," he said. "Extraordinary gentlemen indeed."

Rebecca sat back again, glancing between the two men, wondering if she should escape from the line of fire.

"One of them is late," M broke in, twiddling his thumbs. "Harker. The chemist."

"Oh, chemist, eh?" an unfamiliar male voice suddenly spoke up. "Do we get to blow something up then?"

Rebecca sat up again, and looked around the room with a frown across her brow. Quatermain blinked and looked around also.

"My eyesight must be worse than I thought," he told M.

"No," the voice corrected. "Your eyesight's fine." A file slammed onto the table between Rebecca and Quatermain, making both of them jump. Quatermain stood up and glared at Rebecca, who raised her hands in innocence.

"It's not me!" she insisted. They both looked at M

"No games, M," Quatermain warned. M only smiled and stood up as he started to explain.

"Some time ago a talented, albeit misguided man of science, discovered the means to become invisible."

"Yes, I recall the tale," Quatermain replied. "But didn't he die?"

"Well he did," the voice answered. "But his process didn't. You see, I stole it, and now here I stand for all to see."

"Sort of," Rebecca scoffed.

"Is this some parlor game?" Quatermain asked irritably.

"Believe it," the voice said, and Quatermain suddenly moved as if being shoved. He swung out behind him, and the lamp near the wall began rocking, though it was a good distance from the old man.

"Easy now, Allan," the voice warned. "I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions. And I must say, it's quite refreshing." The coat behind Rebecca pulled off the chair, making her jump to her feet and duck behind Quatermain as the coat formed into a body. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, gentlemen thief."

"Charmed," Rebecca muttered, sarcastically. As Skinner spoke again, he pulled out a tin of white make up, and spread it onto his face, walking toward Quatermain.

"Now, I thought invisibility would be boon to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my _un_doing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back."

"We finally caught him," M said, proudly, and Rebecca emerged from behind Quatermain to get a better look at Skinner.

"And they'll provide an antidote," Skinner said. "Well, that's _if_ I'm a good boy."

"And are you a good boy?" Quatermain wondered, suspiciously.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

The door to the room suddenly opened, and all eyes shot to the woman framed in the doorway. She wore a long black dress and jacket with a high collar, and a red velvet scarf wrapped around her neck. A little black hat sat on her head, holding up her auburn hair in a bun, and a thin veil covered her beautiful face. Her green eyes scanned the scene in curiosity.

"Am I late?" she asked, stepping in toward the left side of the table where Skinner, Quatermain and Rebecca stood.

"A woman's prerogative, Mrs. Harker," M excused.

"Please tell me this is Harker's wife with a sick note," Quatermain pleaded in an agitated tone as she approached.

"Sick would be a mild understatement," she corrected. "My husband's been dead for years." She stopped in front of Rebecca and the two smiled to each other.

"How are you, old friend?" Rebecca murmured.

"Well, Beck," the other woman nodded.

"Gentlemen, Mrs. Wilhemina Harker," M introduced. She nodded to each of the men. "Mina's prior acquaintance with a reluctant league member may prove useful."

Rebecca frowned at Mina in confusion but Mina said nothing.

"I'm waiting to be impressed," Quatermain said, causing Rebecca to glance at him angrily.

"The fate of the world is at stake," M said, seeing Rebecca getting riled up. "There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, gentlemen."

"Kicking us out already?" Skinner asked. "A moment ago it was sherry and giggles."

The five walked out of the room, but Rebecca stopped Quatermain at the threshold, standing in front of him with an angry stare.

"You had best treat Mina with much more respect!" she growled. "You can say _anything_ you want about me, but you be nice to Mina!" She was protective of her friends, especially Mina. She knew the real reason she had been chosen for the league, and she knew who they might be going to recruit next. She knew all too well that it hurt Mina…everything hurt Mina.

"Did I give you the impression that I would do whatever you ask?" Quatermain retorted. "Women do _not_ boss me around. I am tolerating you because I _have_ to, not because I particularly _like_ you." He shoved past Rebecca who growled in frustration and turned to follow him out of the building.

**A/N:** that's right, i took EVRYTHING from the movie. i aint gonna lie. i couldn't think of a really good storyline to follow this for the life of me! but, how'd i do, adding in a character of my own? sorry if she's kind of a Mary-Sue, but i didn't really care with this one, i guess. reviews, please?


	2. The Reluctant League Member

_**Chapter 2: The Reluctant League Member**_

The group walked down the steps into the pouring rain. Rebecca had her hood back on and had closed her coat to keep dry. The rain didn't seem to bother Nemo who had no protection from it, and Mina held an umbrella in her hand while Quatermain and Skinner had on their coats and hats. Rebecca stared in awe at the shiny, huge car that sat at the bottom of the steps with a man standing next to it.

"What in God's name is that?" Quatermain asked of the car.

"I call it an automobile," Nemo explained, indicating it was his.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed. "But what is it?"

"The future, gentlemen," Nemo replied, vaguely. "The future." He walked to get into the passenger side.

"This is my first mate," he said of the man standing with the car.

"Call me Ishmael," he said, then guided everyone to their seats in the car. Rebecca sat by a window, Mina sitting to her right, Skinner next to her, and Quatermain at the other window seat. Rebecca jumped as the engine started and gripped Mina's arm.

"It's bad enough I can't stand carriages," she whispered. "But now something that moves faster and makes more noise?! I don't think I can take it!"

"It will never last," Mina murmured reassuringly, patting Rebecca's hand.

"I hope not," she groaned as the car started moving. It was silent for a long time before Skinner spoke next.

"So, how did M get you?" he asked Quatermain.

"None of your business," Quatermain growled.

"You're a little testy, Mr. Q," Mina observed, sitting forward to see him around Skinner.

"Mrs. Harker, I doubt if you measure danger the way I do," Quatermain replied, sitting forward to see her.

"And I imagine you with quite the library, Mr. Quatermain," Rebecca spoke up, staring out the window. "All those books you must've read merely by looking at their covers."

"I've had women along on past exploits," he explained. "And found them to be, at best, a distraction."

"Do we distract you?" Mina asked in mock interest.

"My dear girl, I've buried two wives, and many lovers, and I'm in no mood for any more of either," Quatermain informed.

"You can send them my way, if you like," Skinner chimed in.

"Skinner," Quatermain snapped. "Shut up."

"Men," Rebecca scoffed, and all eyes shot to her as she still started out the window. "They _always_ have to have something to complain about."

"If there is something you would like to add, Miss Velasquez," Quatermain said, irritably. "Please, share it with the group."

She finally turned from the window with a smirk of amusement.

"I thought I just did," she replied. She turned to the window again as the other three sat back to enjoy a silent ride to the docks.

The ride was so long that Rebecca managed to doze off, even with the car bumping the way it was. She was suddenly jolted awake when the car came to a stop. She got out when she saw Quatermain and Nemo do so, and Mina followed after her.

"Shall I wait, Captain?" Ishmael asked, getting out of the car.

"No, bring my lady to me," Nemo replied, and Rebecca looked at the two in curiosity. She was once again jolted to reality when Mina gripped her arm. Rebecca turned to see her gazing in terror at the house in front of them, and Rebecca held her hand as she, too, realized who they were coming to see.

"This is a charming spot," Skinner commented as he and the other men walked to the door. "Does Jack the Ripper live here?"

Quatermain knocked on the door, and Rebecca turned to Mina as they still stood in the street, and the car drove away.

"Will you be alright?" she wondered, and Mina turned to give her a weak smile. Of course she would be fine. She was Mina Harker! But something told Rebecca to stay close to her friend.

"I'll be fine," Mina replied, but Rebecca was doubtful. They walked to the house and sure enough, Rebecca saw a familiar face in the doorway of the house.

He had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes, with a mustache and small goatee on his face. He wore a gray, pinstriped suit on his lean body, and a white ruffled shirt beneath the jacket. He held a gray cane with a silver head and foot on it.

"Good evening," he said in a naturally sultry voice.

"Mr. Dorian Gray?" Quatermain inquired.

"I am indeed," he nodded.

"We came by way of M."

"Ahh," Dorian sighed in realization, leaning on the door a bit. "M for mystery. Well, I've told him and I'm telling you: I'm not interested." He went to shut the door, but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Dorian," Mina called, parting through the men.

"Mina?" Dorian frowned, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. Rebecca stood next to her quickly, and he smirked when he saw her. "Beck. A little late for _you_ to be out, isn't it?"

The other men gazed at each other in astonishment.

"May I point out that _I_ am old enough to do what _I_ want?" Rebecca retorted.

"Your age wasn't what I was referring to," Dorian corrected, and without another word, he let the five into his house, the women leading the way. As they marched up the stairs, Rebecca somehow ended up between Mina and Skinner. She lowered her hood and looked around.

"Charming décor," she heard Skinner mutter, making her giggle.

"You're missing a picture, Mr. Gray," Quatermain noticed as the line rounded a corner on the stairs.

"And you don't miss a thing, do you, Mr. Quatermain?" Dorian retorted.

"Oh, sometimes," Quatermain replied. Rebecca stopped to look at the blank spot Quatermain had pointed out, but was interrupted from her examination.

"Come on, darling," Skinner urged. "We don't have all night."

She walked on, and they all soon found themselves in a huge library with two floors.

"Scotch, anyone?" Skinner announced, walking toward a tray to the left, and removing his hat.

"Please," Dorian permitted. "Help yourself."

"Don't let it ruin your make up," Rebecca smirked, and she could tell he was glaring at her as she passed him. Dorian walked toward a chair, and Rebecca chose to stand next to Quatermain. Nemo and Mina took positions to Dorian's right.

"Why must you follow me _everywhere?_" Quatermain muttered to Rebecca.

"Because I like to see you get angry," she smirked, and he rolled his eyes. "No, I'll tell you later."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Gray," Nemo commented. "You take Skinner's uniqueness in your stride."

"Yes, well, I've seen too much in my life to shock easily," Dorian explain as he sat in the chair and Mina rolled her eyes at him. "Although I must say I was surprised to see you two again."

"When our last parting was such sweet sorrow?" Mina replied sarcastically, sitting in a chair near him. She was answering for herself and Rebecca.

"Oh, so you're nothing more than an enticement," Dorian sighed, playing with his cane. "Nevertheless, your presence intrigues me." The earlier sentence sent Rebecca's blood to a boil. "Nothing more"?! Mina was anything _but_ nothing! Rebecca felt like making a hammer to hit Dorian on the head with, but she clasped her hands together for control, knowing Mina could hold her own, if she wanted.

"If _she_ is the 'enticement,' then what, pray tell, would you have _me_ pegged as?" Rebecca asked, simply. Dorian looked her over with a smirk, and she knew he was going to say something mean.

"The side-kick," he replied, flatly, nearly sending her through the roof.

"_Side-kick, huh?_" she thought. "_I'll give __him__ a side kick!_"

"They say you're indestructible, Quatermain," Dorian said, satisfied that Rebecca was fuming.

"Well a witch doctor did bless me once," Quatermain replied. "I had saved his village. He said Africa would never allow me to die."

"But you're not in Africa now," Dorian pointed out.

"No."

"I confess a curiosity as to what the files say about Mr. Gray," Nemo voiced. "We, all of us, have trades useful in this endeavor. A hunter, scientist, translator, even Skinner has stealth."

"Cheers," Skinner thanked him.

"What have you?"

"I have experience," Dorian replied, vaguely.

"Gray and I have met before, many years ago at Eton College," Quatermain added.

"A lecture, no doubt," Mina guessed. "You, the nation's hero. Dorian, the eager listening boy."

"Quite the reverse," Quatermain corrected. "It was _Gray_ visiting Eton, and _I_ was the boy."

Everyone glanced between the two men in shock. Rebecca suddenly heard a very faint rustling, somewhere and scanned the room before even _thinking_ of moving. Quatermain apparently sensed something as well, and drew his revolver, looking around the room. Mina shot from her chair in alarm, and Rebecca took a fighting position.

"What is it?" Rebecca whispered, wondering if he knew. Suddenly, men in armor and brandished automatic rifles appeared on the balcony above, and pointed their weapons at them. Quatermain turned to Dorian who finally stood from his chair, a little too calmly for Rebecca's liking.

"They are not mine," he assured them all.

"They're mine," a rough male voice claimed from the top of a stair case. The man wore a large silver mask covering most of his face and a long blue robe, lined with gray fur that revealed an armor chest plate, and he also held a cane with a silver skull on top.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions," Quatermain said, calmly, as Rebecca stood by his side.

"Of course," the masked man breathed in his terrifyingly raspy voice. "I am the Fantom. You are the League of so-called Extraordinary Gentlemen. Introductions made. Oh, and I'm scarred, Mr. Quatermain, not blind. Drop the gun."

Quatermain dropped the gun, and Rebecca shuddered slightly as it hit the wooden floor at her feet.

"Your mission is to stop me. That, of course, I cannot permit. So I give to all special one-time invitation. Join me."

Rebecca scoffed at the ridiculous proposal.

"You think we'll help start a war that will consume the planet?" Nemo asked for her.

"While you profit from your arms race?" Quatermain added. As the Fantom spoke he walked down the steps.

"I cannot deny that fortunes are made in war."

Rebecca and Quatermain noticed a gunman show up on the balcony a little late, and with a totally different weapon as the others around him. He winked at the two, and Rebecca had to keep from smirking back as the Fantom continued.

"Imagine the riches a world war would yield."

"He's not wrong," Skinner pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Rebecca replied, never taking her eyes from the Fantom as he approached her and Quatermain. The villain looked at her, and she did _not_ like the look in his eye as he did. He glanced at Quatermain and kicked the revolver across the room. Quatermain looked at the gunman who had winked, and he lifted his rifle to shoot at the men on the balcony.

The Fantom ran, and Quatermain went for his gun as Rebecca ran toward Nemo and Mina who ducked behind a bookcase. Shots rang out, and Rebecca saw Skinner throw scotch in his face and strip to become invisible. She glanced at Dorian to see him unsheathe a sword from his cane and prepare for battle.

Rebecca leaned against the back of the bookcase and clapped her gloved hands, then parted them to reveal a crossbow. Using the bookcase as cover, she aimed at an enemy pawn and fired. The arrow shot through the air, pierced his armor, and he went toppling to the floor with an arrow in his chest. She made another arrow, loaded it into her crossbow, and aimed again. As she aimed, a hand knocked the crossbow from her hand and shoved her against the wall.

"Come on out, deary!" an armored man taunted, making kissing noises at her.

"You did _not_ call me 'deary'!" Rebecca growled. She clapped her hands floated into the air, as the man stared in awe at her. She grinned knowing he was distracted and came down at him fast, planting a heel in his face, and sending him to the ground, unconscious. She landed to the ground, only to have another man grab her from behind. She struggled then floated up again. She began spinning around, faster and faster until the man let her go, flew toward the wall, and hit it. She came to the ground again, and saw Nemo come out of hiding.

"Draw your pistol!" a bad guy shouted at him as he aimed his own weapon at him.

"I walk a different path," Nemo replied calmly. He threw his sword, still sheathed, at one man, kicked another and began fighting.

"Beck!" Mina shouted at Rebecca. "Look out!"

Rebecca whirled around and saw a man aim a weapon at her.

"Funny," she scoffed. She ducked as he shot and somersaulted toward him then stood smacking his gun away. He raised a hand and hit her with a right hook, sending her to the floor. She shook off the rattling in her head and licked the corner of her mouth, tasting blood.

"Beck!" Mina called again.

"Now you've done it," she growled, wiping the blood from her mouth. She stood on her feet and striped her coat off, then took a fighting position. She beckoned him with a head nod and the man ran at her. She spun out of the way, and kicked him on the backside. He spun around in rage and ran at her again. This time, she raised her hand and gave him her right hook as hard as she could then didn't hesitate to punch him with the left. She kept hitting him until he hit the floor. Even as he fell unconscious, she jumped on him, straddling his chest and hit him over and over again.

"Run, James!" she heard a man call behind her. She came out of her beating trance and stood up to see Quatermain fighting an enemy.

"James?" she wondered. A man suddenly came up behind her, but he was stopped by a floating book.

"Hang on," Skinner said, hitting him. Rebecca whirled around to see the book hitting him several times. "Night-night!"

The man fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Skinner," Rebecca grinned.

"My pleasure, darling," he replied. She watched as everyone fought, wondering what to do next. She saw Dorian stab a man with his sword, then another man surprise him and started shooting him.

"Dorian!" Mina shouted and tried to run to him, but Rebecca ran toward her and hid her behind the bookcase again.

"No, Mina!" she pleaded. Rebecca spun around and watched as Dorian moved the gun away, stripped the man of his armor, and stabbed him in the gut.

"What are you?" he groaned, and Dorian removed his sword from him.

"I'm complicated," Dorian replied, and walked away. Rebecca ran toward him, and stood in front of him, everything becoming clear to her now.

"That was the missing picture, wasn't it?" she whispered. Dorian remained silent. "I had heard rumors, but I didn't think---"

He shoved past her without a word.

* * *

"I thought _I_ was special," Skinner said, putting on his hat. "You're invulnerable to harm." He was speaking to Dorian who was coming down a set of stairs in a nice clean suit as everyone else helped clean up.

"I don't like to boast," Dorian replied, charmingly. "What happened to Mina?"

"Oh, she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble," Quatermain replied, entering the room.

"Don't be such an alarmist, Mr. Q," Mina said, coming out of her hiding place and picking up her hat. "And my hips are none of your business."

A man suddenly stood up behind her and held a knife to her throat. The men stiffened, and a young blonde man with brown eyes came up next to next to Rebecca, aiming his rifle at the villain.

"Shoot!" the villain taunted. "Go on!"

Rebecca said nothing as she lowered the young man's gun, and he frowned at her. She merely shook her head then looked at the other men, and shook her head again. They reluctantly relaxed as much as possible, but Rebecca seemed the calmest of all of them.

"I guessed as much," the man continued. "That they would do anything to protect you."

"See now that's your biggest mistake," Mina murmured as her eyes slowly turned red. "Thinking that I need them to protect me." She suddenly turned on the man and bit into his neck. He fell to the floor, but Mina wasn't through, yet. She pounced onto him and slurping noises could clearly be heard. Everyone watched in discomfort as she drank the man's blood, and Rebecca had merely looked away from the sight when it had started. Mina stood up and cleaned her face off.

"Extraordinary," Nemo breathed for everyone, and Mina whipped out a mirror to fix herself up.

"Boy," the young man blurted. "They told me European had funny ways." He looked at Mina. "You missed a spot."

She glanced at him and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me," she murmured then turned back to him. "And _you_ are?"

"Special Agent Sawyer, of the American Secret Service," he replied.

"Then America is aware of the situation?" Rebecca asked, walking to stand next to Quatermain.

"Well, war starts in Europe, how long is it gonna take until it crosses the Atlantic?" Sawyer replied. "I followed ya. I knocked out a straggler and I took his place."

"Very noble," Dorian commended sarcastically. "But this is a private party and you're not invited."

"Actually, Dorian has declined," Mina remembered. "So we are one shy of a full deck."

"On the contrary," Dorian corrected. "The battle was just the spur I needed. That and the thrill of a friendship renewed." He turned to Sawyer. "So you're _not_ needed."

Quatermain suddenly walked toward the young man, eyeing his rifle and Sawyer handed it to him.

"Winchester," Quatermain stated, examining it.

"That's right," Sawyer replied. "It's modified. American-style."

"American-style shooting, too," Quatermain observed.

"Well, whatever it takes," Sawyer chuckled as he took it back. "If you like it, I brought two."

"You're in."


	3. The Last Member

_**Chapter 3: The Last Member**_

"So, what's the next port of call?" Dorian asked as they all walked down the steps to the dock.

"Paris," Rebecca grinned, pulling the hood of her trench coat over her head. "Just one last member to recruit."

"Capture is more the word," Quatermain corrected. "And it will be quite a hunt."

"You make him sound like some kind of animal," Mina observed.

"Oh, speaking thus, Mrs. Harker, your conduct, uh, a moment ago?" Quatermain wondered as they stood on the dock.

"Indeed," Skinner agreed. "We were all aquiver with curiosity."

Mina and Rebecca glanced at each other as Mina began.

"Well," she breathed. "My husband was Jonathon Harker. Together with a man named Van Helsing, we fought a dangerous evil. It had a name: Dracula. He was Transylvanian."

"Ooh, European?" Skinner interrupted. "One of those radicals the newspapers love to report on?"

"I don't know, Mr. Skinner," Mina replied, turning to him and lowering her high collar to reveal two puncture wounds on her neck. "Is the vampiric sucking of people's blood radical behavior?"

They were all silent, and Rebecca noticed Nemo look to the water.

"Ahh," he said, walking toward the edge of the dock. "Our transportation is forthcoming."

"A boat?" Sawyer wondered as the group followed Nemo.

"It travels on water, if that's what you mean," Nemo replied, turning to the group as something rose from the water. "And beneath it."

The thing rose higher and higher as they stared in awe at it. It was white metal with silver designs on it, and stood almost higher than a building, and spread across longer than two football fields, at most.

"Whoa," Sawyer and Rebecca breathed in unison.

"Behold, _Nautilus_, the sword of the ocean," Nemo praised. "Next stop, Paris."

* * *

"What do you suppose this Dr. Jekyll is like, Mina?" Rebecca asked, lying on the bed in Mina's room aboard the _Nautilus_, and playing with an empty glass beaker.

"He's apparently dangerous," Mina smirked, snatching the beaker from her friend and turning to set up her things.

"No," Rebecca laughed, standing and walking with her. "That's Mr. Hyde. I'm talking about the _real_ him."

"I'm told he's handsome," Mina replied, setting up some glass tubes. "Just your type."

"That is not what I meant!" Rebecca pouted. Suddenly, there were rumbling sounds, and the room shook a little. "Quatermain is back."

"'This hunt's too dangerous for a woman, even one such as you. Leave it to me.'" Mina imitated Quatermain. Rebecca wasted no time before running out of the room and down the hall to meet the last recruit. She suddenly bumped into something when she rounded a corner, and fell to the floor.

"What's your hurry, deary?" Skinner asked, helping her up.

"I want to see Dr. Jekyll!" Rebecca smiled.

"You're meeting Hyde first, darling," Skinner replied. "Come on!"

The two made their way through the ship and met Dorian.

"Hello Dorian," Rebecca scowled.

"The great white hunter's bagged his prize," Skinner noticed. Before rounding a corner into the room that kept Hyde captive, they saw Mina in the threshold of a hatch, and a man was thrown into the wall next to them.

"Or the prize bagged him," Dorian retorted as the four stepped into the room.

"Stay back!" Quatermain warned. "If you value your life."

Rebecca nodded and noticed why he told them that. Behind him was a huge man that moved more like an ape. The men around him had managed to wrap a few chains around him, and were pointing spears at him. The thing hit a couple men, and they went flying. Skinner ducked to avoid them and fell himself. A few other men went flying as Dorian helped Skinner to his feet.

"Ow!" Skinner shouted. "You scratched me."

"Better _me_ than _him_," Dorian retorted, and Rebecca looked at him suspiciously as they turned back to watch the thing. "Well, this is nice."

Rebecca noticed one man with a spear come up and try to stab the thing in the leg.

"No!" she shouted, running at him. The huge thing turned just as Rebecca gripped the spear. He was about to hit the man away, but stopped at seeing Rebecca struggle to take the spear away from the man. She flipped the spear from the man's grasp and pointed it at him.

"Beck!" Quatermain growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"How does it feel?!" Rebecca shouted at the man in his language. "Are you afraid?"

The man nodded quickly, and Rebecca tossed the spear away.

"Now you know how _he_ feels!" She turned and met the gaze of the huge thing, but quickly looked away.

"Mr. Hyde," Quatermain called as Rebecca went to stand with the others. "You've done terrible things in England."

Hyde began to pace, and Quatermain paced with him.

"So terrible that you fled the country. And I'm ashamed to say that Her Majesty's government is willing to offer you amnesty in return for your services."

Hyde stopped pacing.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Home," Hyde finally growled. "Home is where the heart is. That's what they say. And I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine."

Rebecca arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"I'm yours," Hyde finished then turned to Sawyer. "Don't be afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid?" Sawyer retorted.

"You do!" Hyde yelled, ripping a chain from the wall and whipping it through the air. Everyone ducked and Rebecca toppled to the floor. "You stink of fear!"

Rebecca stared at him in horror, but didn't get up.

"Quite the parlor trick," Dorian complimented sarcastically.

"You wait till you see my next one," Hyde retorted. He groaned and suddenly began transforming, one body part at a time. Rebecca scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest person. She threw herself into Sawyer's arms, and buried her face into his chest.

"He's in pain," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "You can hear it in his screams." She gripped his jacket a bit tighter with every scream, until Sawyer patted the back of her head.

"It's over," he murmured and she pulled away from him to see a half a naked man doubled over on the floor and chains on his body. He stood up slowly and removed the chains, holding up his pants at the same time. The man had chestnut hair and sea-green eyes on pale skin.

"Dr. Jekyll," he gasped. "At your service."

"So," Quatermain smirked. "The league is set."

There was a sudden noise of a bell ding, and then clacking. Nemo pulled a piece of paper from the wall and looked at it.

"So is the date for the conference," he reported. "We have three days."

"Three days?" Sawyer huffed. "Can this canoe do that?"

"You underestimate the _Nautilus_, sir," Nemo replied, calmly. "You underestimate her greatly." As the rest of them talked, no one noticed Rebecca moving toward Jekyll. She clapped her gloved hands together and made a blanket when she pulled them apart. She threw it around his shoulders with a small smile.

"Thank you, Miss…?" he said, wanting her name.

"Rebecca Velasquez," she replied. "You can call me Beck. Anything you need, I can create. _And_ I'm an expert in foreign languages."

Jekyll smirked, and thanked her again.

"_Huh, he __is__ handsome,_" she thought.

* * *

"So, did you find your room, alright?" Rebecca asked Jekyll. They stood outside the _Nautilus_ on the observation platform waiting for the ship's solar panels to charge. It was so hot outside that she had left her coat in her room, but left her gloves on. She had noticed Jekyll was all alone and leaning on the railing of the platform. He jumped when she leaned back on the railing next to him.

"What?" his voice cracked completely startled.

"Your room," she smiled. "Did you find it okay?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," he managed. They were silent for a while before he spoke again. "So, how do you do what you do?"

"I do a lot of things," she smirked. "What would you be referring to?"

"Creating things from thin air," he explained. She smiled and held up her gloved hands.

"You see these gloves?" she began. "They were made by my sister, Sakura. She's a magic wielder, like me. Only _she_ can do it without special material or anything like that. Anyway, she whipped these up for me, and taught me how to use them."

"How do they work?"

"Well, I just clap my hands together, think of what I wanna do or create, and it happens."

"What else can you do?"

"I can create things, make myself fly, or make myself invisible, or create a shield, like, thing."

Jekyll nodded, and looked out to sea. Rebecca sighed and let her head hang back, trying to think of something to talk about. She took her gloves off and shoved them into her pants pocket, then turned to lean forward on the railing.

"_Now what, genius?_" she thought.

"It's a nice day today," she said.

"Yes," Jekyll agreed, standing tall. "It's too bad we can't truly enjoy it."

"Yeah."

"_Oh, that's nice, Beck! The weather?! Moron!_"

"Can I ask you something?" she hoped. Jekyll looked at her and smiled.

"Of course," he said.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Do _you_?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes, I do."

"Me too! Do you think it was fate that we were all to meet this way?"

"Perhaps. But how would we know for sure?"

"We wouldn't. But it's nice to think that all of us were meant to meet at some point in time. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jekyll straightened, uncomfortable that the discussion had turned to the subject of love.

"That depends, I suppose."

"On what?"

"On the person you think you've fallen in love with."

Rebecca nodded, and there resumed another awkward silence.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Jekyll asked, breaking the silence much to Rebecca's relief.

"Yes. There's four, all girls. Rose, Sakura, Rita and Deirdra."

"Do they all have talents such as yours?"

"Well, Rita doesn't really have anything special, yet. Rose can only use telepathy and telekinesis. Sakura and Deirdra are teaching us how to use our talents." They were silent again. Rebecca hated these awkward silences. She felt stupid not knowing what to say.

"Dr. Jekyll?" she finally asked.

"Call me Henry," he said, placing a hand on hers, making her blush.

"Alright…Henry. Are you---Are you, attached?" She quickly looked down at the railing as he looked at her in shock, pulling his hand away as he stiffened.

"No," he replied, softly. "Are you?"

"No," she murmured. She stood tall and turned to him, leaving one hand on the railing. "Should I be?"

"_What kind of question is __that__?!_" she wondered to herself. Jekyll turned to face her, leaving one hand on the railing himself.

"I don't know," he admitted. He stepped closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as their hands brushed against each other on the railing, and she felt her face turn five shades of red as she glanced from their hands to his face. She felt the urge to close her eyes and did, not knowing why, but hoping he would do what she thought he was going to do. A chill ran up her spine as she felt his lips brush against hers.

"The solar panels are fully charged," Nemo called making the two jumped away from each other as if burned. "We'll be diving in a moment."

Rebecca looked at Jekyll and fiddled with her hair a bit with a small smile of nervousness. She turned and walked to the hatch leading inside with a sigh.

"_So close!_" she thought in disappointment.

"Mr. Quatermain, Dr. Jekyll, Miss Velasquez, Mr. Skinner," Nemo entreated them to go inside. Rebecca nodded as she passed the captain and followed Quatermain in with Jekyll behind her. She walked down the stairs and thought in anger about what had almost happened between herself and Jekyll. She was angry because it was interrupted. She didn't blame Nemo. He didn't know they were in middle of a moment.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't watch her feet, and stumbled over the last step and began falling forward. She cried out in surprise and felt a hand grab onto hers but she was falling too fast and dragged her attempted helper with her. She spun around to land on her back, and grunted when she was pinned by Jekyll falling on top of her. Their eyes met in shock and slight fear.

"Beck!" Skinner cried. "Jekyll! You two alright?!"

"_Not really_," she thought. "_But I'm not complaining too much._"

Jekyll scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her as Skinner and Nemo ran to either side to help her up.

"_I don't really need __that__ much help,_" she thought, but let them pull her to her feet. She smirked as she formed a plan when she saw Jekyll standing in front of her. As she balanced on her feet, she pretended to stumble again and "fell" into Jekyll's arms. She looked up at him in false innocence and smiled a bit nervously.

"Are you alright?" he swallowed.

"Yes," she replied. "You broke my fall, a bit."

"Miss Velasquez?" Nemo asked. She pulled away from Jekyll and smiled at Nemo.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Thanks, boys!"

The two nodded and walked down the hall. She looked back at Jekyll who was still staring at her in shock.

"_Okay, Beck_" she thought. "_Now what?_" She laced her arm through his and smiled at him.

"You wanna take a walk?" she smiled. Jekyll smirked, and nodded. As they began walking, Rebecca realized how much she liked being around a shy guy who was intelligent, handsome, a complete gentlemen, and wasn't arrogant about it. She liked being around him and talking to him. She would bring him out of his shell a bit, and she'd have fun doing it.


	4. A Spy Among Them

**A/N:** ok, so i keep gettin people tellin me i need to add more of my character stuff...i swear it's coming! the twist is coming, i assure u, just keep reading...please *on hands and knees with clasped hands* please keep reading! lol!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: A Spy Among Them

Rebecca clapped her gloved hands and disappeared. She had seen Nemo and Ishmael go into the helm-room and heard Ishmael say something about being off course. Now, she snuck in after the two and stood off to the side watching the men stare at the helms.

"I know how I left 'em, Captain," Ishmael insisted. "That's all I'm saying."

Nemo made a small noise as he knelt down to the floor and picked at something on its surface.

"Powder?" he wondered.

"You think sabotage?" Ishmael asked. "We ain't _that_ for off course."

Rebecca leaned on a shelf, but knocked a book over accidentally. The two men looked straight at her, and she stood completely still, not even breathing. After a moment, they looked away, and she breathed a very quiet sigh of relief then walked to the exit. She clapped her hands once outside the door, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Whew!" she smiled. "That was a bit too close." She walked down the hall to walk out on the observation deck, but stopped at the stairs.

"_Well,_" she thought. "_We __all__ suspect that one of us is a spy, we just don't know which one. I know it's not me. I'm __positive__ it's not Henry or Mina. Quatermain, Nemo and Sawyer aren't into money as much as they are 'world peace.' That leaves Skinner and Dorian. Either of them could be the spy!_"

"Going up?" Sawyer murmured, jolting Rebecca from her thoughts. She spun around to see him with a charming, boyish smile.

"Sawyer!" she gasped. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his smile never wavering. Rebecca was becoming a bit uncomfortable under his stare, and shifted on her feet.

"Something I can help you with?" she asked, hoping to get him to stop staring.

"No," he shrugged. "I just like looking at you. You know how pretty you are?"

Rebecca's face dropped to a scowl, making Sawyer frown in confusion.

"_Tactless, yet blunt,_" she thought. She smirked and nodded.

"I see," she began. "You _think_ you can't have one, so you go after the other?"

Sawyer's eyes grew wide in disbelief, and he looked away. Rebecca shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Give Mina time, Sawyer. She's hard to impress, but she'll come around, you'll see."

Sawyer nodded.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" he wondered.

"Just a smidge," she smiled. "Going up?"

Sawyer nodded, and the two walked up the stairs and onto the observation deck. They stepped into the sun to see Quatermain getting in a bit of target practice. Rebecca walked to a small corner, materialized a chair herself, and sat.

"Did you want something?" Quatermain wondered. Rebecca assumed he was speaking to Sawyer and remained silent.

"No," Sawyer admitted. "I was just wondering why you signed up for all this."

Quatermain shot and hit the target in the water and the blast from the rifle made Rebecca jump and Sawyer stuck his finger in his ear.

"Nemo told me you hated the British Empire."

"They called and I answered," Quatermain replied, reloading his rifle.

"Yeah, well, that ain't all of it though, is it?"

"Chilao," Quatermain called and another target was launched into the sea. He aimed it at the target and said nothing else.

"Sorry I asked," Sawyer muttered walked to the railing next to Quatermain. He lowered his rifle, and looked at the young man.

"A few years ago the British approached me with a mission for queen and country," Quatermain began.

"That sounds like the morning ride to work for you, I'd imagine," Sawyer smirked, leaning back on the railing.

"I signed on without hesitation," Quatermain continued. "I even took my son along. I led, my son followed. He died in my arms."

Rebecca let out a small gasp, but smothered it with her hand.

"After that, I washed my hands of England and the empire and, uh, the legend of Allan bloody Quatermain."

The three were silent for a moment and Quatermain lifted his rifle.

"Now, would you like to learn how to shoot?" he asked Sawyer.

"I can already," Sawyer smirked.

"Oh, I saw. It was very American. Fire enough bullets and hope to hit the target," Quatermain smirked back and Rebecca giggled making Sawyer glare at her. "Sawyer, I'm talking about pitting the ace at nine hundred yards." He handed his rifle to Sawyer. "Try."

Sawyer grabbed it.

"Easy. Easy." He called for another target, and it flew into the water as Sawyer lifted the rifle.

"Aim."

"That's easy."

"Allow for wind, target movement."

"Yeah, that's easy, too."

"This is the part that's not. You have to feel the shot. Take your time with it. You have all the time you need. All the time in the world. Take. Your---" Quatermain was interrupted when Sawyer pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. He missed the target, Quatermain yanked the barrel up. "Too soon! But that was bloody close! And at five hundred yards, too." He smiled, and handed the rifle back to the young man. "Again."

Sawyer called for a target, and it flew into the ocean as he lifted the rifle and aimed.

"Did you teach your son to shoot like this?" Sawyer wondered, not looking away from his sights, and Quatermain said nothing. Rebecca watched with a frown of confusion as Quatermain walked toward the hatch and went back inside the ship as Sawyer called for his answer. She looked back at the young man as he lowered the rifle and looked around.

"It hurts him to talk about his son," she murmured, then stood to walk into the ship after the old man.

"How do you know?" Sawyer wondered, and Rebecca turned to him before walking through the hatch.

"Wouldn't it you if it was _your_ son?"

* * *

Rebecca walked next to Quatermain down a hall in the _Nautilus_ wearing her coat and gloves. The old man suddenly stopped to look at something, and Rebecca looked in the direction he was looking. They saw Nemo kneeling down in front of a statue with six arms, one gruesome thing in each hand of it. Rebecca shivered as she realized what the statue was when they stepped down the hall to get a better look at what he was doing.

"That's Kali," Mina murmured from behind them. "Goddess of Death." The two turned to her. "Nemo worships death. Can we trust him?"

Quatermain walked toward her, but Rebecca stood still, staring at Nemo as he shut the door to the room.

"He's not the one I'm worried about," Quatermain mumbled to Mina then tried to walk away.

"He's not the one you _should_ be worried about," Rebecca replied. He stopped and she turned to face the both of them.

"You know something?" Mina wondered.

"If you do I would be very grateful to hear it," Quatermain retorted.

"I _know_ nothing for sure," Rebecca admitted. "All I know is that nothing is what it appears to be. I'm having doubts about the loyalties of a certain person whom I know very well."

"Well, that is a brilliant deduction, Miss Velasquez," Quatermain complimented sarcastically. "Would you mind telling me who you think we should not trust?"

Rebecca walked toward him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, if you're going to be _that_ way about it, then no," she replied, flatly, and walked past him toward her room.


	5. Hugs and Kisses

_**Chapter 5: Hugs and Kisses**_

Rebecca sat in front of the vanity in her room, brushing her long black hair. Her coat hung off the back of her chair, but she kept her gloves on, wanting to be prepared if anything happened. She gazed at her reflection in deep thought. She _knew_ there was a traitor among the league. She could feel it in her gut. But who? That was the thing that bugged her. She had managed to narrow it down to two men, but it was a fifty-fifty chance that either of them could be the spy. Skinner had gone missing and Dorian…

Dorian. He was different than she remembered. It had been a while since they had seen each other, but still, he was far too calm, even for him. He was always calm, but the way he acted back at his home in the library when they had been surrounded by the Fantom's men---it was almost as if he had expected them. Not to mention the fact that right after the battle---after refusing with a passion to stay out of it---he ended up joining the league, quickly. Then there was the way he said nothing when she asked about the painting. He was acting too strangely, and it was bugging her to no end. But she couldn't be sure if _he_ was the traitor.

"Beck," a familiar voice cooed, jolting her from her thoughts. She looked in the mirror to see Dorian standing in her doorway with a smirk.

"_Speak of the devil,_" she thought then turned with a sweet smile.

"Hello Dorian," she said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He said nothing as he let himself into the room and walked toward her. She frowned in confusion and stood up as he came closer. Her eyes grew wide when he gently pinned her to the vanity, and her heart raced in panic when his hand went to her face.

"You are so lovely," he murmured. Rebecca's expression softened to amusement as she realized what he came for.

"And what about Mina, Dorian?" she taunted.

"She is nothing compared to you."

"Is that why you smell like her perfume, or is that something new you're trying?" Dorian's eyes shifted, and she chuckled at his reaction. "What? No smart remark? No witty comeback? Tisk, tisk, Dorian. You're slacking off."

Dorian suddenly planted his lips to hers, and she shrieked in shock. She tried pushing him away from her, but he gripped her wrists and held them behind her back. She tried pushing him away with her shoulders, but he didn't budge. His tongue took unwanted liberties in her mouth, and she smirked on his lips, coming up with a plan. She bit down as hard as she could on his tongue, and he yelped in pain, letting her go and backing away. Rebecca fell back onto the vanity and Dorian looked up at her with a smirk.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, Beck."

"Get out!" Rebecca spat. "And leave me alone! Stay away from Mina while you're at it, too! And I swear if you ever do that to me again I will kill you!"

"You can't kill _me_, Beck," Dorian reminded her. "You've heard the rumors of me and they're all true. I _can't_ die."

"I can _try_, can't I?! Just get out!"

"As you wish," he nodded then walked from the room casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Damned pervert!" she hissed. She sighed and brought her hand up to her forehead, as if wiping the sweat from her face would wipe the situation away from her mind. She glanced at her glove and saw something strange on it. There was a small hole where she could see a small piece of her skin through the glove and she frowned at it.

"_When did that get there?_" she wondered, but merely shrugged. She sat back down in the chair and stared at her reflection. The events of hers and Dorian's kiss played back in her head and she made a disgusted face at her reflection then wiped her mouth to take away the feel of his lips on hers. It hadn't been enjoyable. How could it have been when she nearly hated him? She picked up her brush and continued to comb out a few tangles she had missed, trying to think about anything other than that Immortal Fop.

* * *

Jekyll walked down the hall, wringing his hands. He was looking for Rebecca to talk to her. About what he didn't know, and he didn't care. She was the only one that just liked to talk to him, and it was hard finding someone to talk to on this ship because they all feared his other half, and he knew it. But she didn't. She had saved Hyde from being hurt, and she only ran away from him when he was changing back from that form because of his screams. She was different than anyone else he had met, and he liked that about her.

He passed an open door and quickly glanced inside before walking on, but he stopped and made a double take inside then hid from the doorway, only letting himself peek inside. He saw Rebecca sitting at the vanity in the room, brushing her hair and the sight made him smile. He fumbled into his jacket pulled out his pocket watch and just fiddled with it. He opened it then closed it again. Open, close. Open, close, never once taking his gaze from Rebecca.

"Yes, Henry," Hyde echoed in his head. "Look, but don't touch. That's your way."

Jekyll put his watch away then started down the hall again.

"Just shut up," he growled in agitation, still walking. "I won't be tricked again."

"Tricked?" Hyde repeated, his reflection staring at Jekyll in the portholes of the hall. "You've known what I was about each time you drank the formula."

"Liar! I'm a good man. A good man!"

"Who's lying now? You want it even more than you want her."

"No."

"You can't shut me out forever. Drink the elixir."

"No!"

"She barely even looks at you!"

"Be quiet!"

Hyde suddenly came out and gripped Jekyll's throat making it hard for the doctor to breath.

"She'd look at me!"

"Contain your evil, Doctor!" Nemo shouted from down the hall. Hyde let go and disappeared, and Jekyll turned, breathing heavily to see the captain walking down from the other side of the hall toward him, and Rebecca standing in the middle, glancing between the two of them. "I'll not have the brute free upon my ship." Nemo gripped his sword making Rebecca gasp and look at Jekyll with a wide-eyed expression of horror on her face.

"Must I take drastic steps?" Nemo asked.

"I am in control," Jekyll replied.

"I very much doubt it," Nemo replied, stopping next to Rebecca.

"Your talk is all well and good, sir, but your own past is far from laudable." Jekyll spat making Rebecca gasp again. The doctor walked down the hall and rounded a corner, and Rebecca took off after him.

"Henry!" she called. "Wait!"

He stopped, and as she rounded the corner she threw herself into his arms, much to his surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he choked then swallowed. She looked up at him with her eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. This took him by surprise as well. No one ever asked him if he was alright out of the blue like this. He smiled slightly and moved some hair from her face.

"I'm fine now," he murmured back.

"Good," she grinned, her hands sliding to his chest. She went to push away, but he held her close, making her frown in confusion.

"Why are you worried about me?" he wondered. The question made Rebecca look down to keep him from seeing her blush. Wasn't it obvious? She couldn't keep away from him, and she was like a giddy little girl with him, hadn't he noticed yet?

"Because," she mumbled. "I-I care for you." She glanced at his tie and fiddled with it, waiting for a response but not wanting to see his reaction.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled and tugged her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes. "I care for _you_."

Rebecca grinned at his words and attacked him with another hug. She pulled away, and without thinking, she planted her lips onto his with her eyes closed tightly. She realized what she was doing a second later and her eyes shot open as she pulled away. Jekyll stared at her in complete shock, but said nothing.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, trembling in fear. A smirk came to his lips, but his shock never left his expression. His hands came up and cupped her face as she blushed again. He came in slowly, closing his eyes, and she closed hers as well. He kissed her softly, and she pulled him closer to her. They broke their kiss, reluctantly, and she smiled at him.

"I should go," Rebecca whispered. "Quatermain, Nemo and Sawyer were going to meet, and I thought I should be there too."

"Why?" Jekyll couldn't help but ask.

"Because, I like to be in the loop of things," she smirked. "Maybe we can meet later?"

Jekyll sighed and nodded, and with one last, tender kiss he let her walk out of his arms and down the hall to meet with the others.

* * *

Rebecca, Nemo, Quatermain and Sawyer stood in a study, looking at a copy of Leonardo da Vinci's blueprints of Venice.

"So it's clear," Nemo stated. "With da Vinci's blueprints and enough explosives he could set a bomb that would blow Venice's foundations to rubble."

"He's gonna sink the whole city," Sawyer translated.

"Yes, and, uh, spark off his world war," Quatermain added.

"I'm afraid that's not the sum of our problems," Jekyll said from the doorway, and all eyes turned toward him. Jekyll let himself in as everyone waited for him to explain. "Skinner. He's taken a vile of my formula."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Who else?" Jekyll nearly growled in anger. "You've seen the way the sneaky blackguard operates."

Rebecca walked toward him quickly and stood in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Not now, Beck," he whispered back.

"It's relevant," she insisted. He looked down at her, and nodded then after excusing them from the room she dragged Jekyll out into the hall and faced him.

"It's not Skinner," she said, getting straight to the point.

"How can you be so sure?" Jekyll asked.

"Because it's too easy! It's too predictable! The spy would have to be someone we would probably never suspect. Maybe not the last person, but certainly someone we would never think would spy on us."

"That leaves everyone else!"

"I know, but hear me out, darling." Rebecca came close to him to whisper so low he could barely hear her. "I've been thinking and I have this odd feeling that Dorian could be the one to betray us."

"Dorian _is_ a sarcastic fop, but a traitor?"

"I knew him years ago. Seeing him now---the way he's been acting---his attitude is different. Something's wrong with him. He's far too, impulsive, even for him."

"Why do you suddenly have your sights so fixed on Dorian?" Jekyll wondered with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No need to get defensive, Dr. Jekyll," Rebecca smirked in amusement. "I have no interest in him. And if I do, it's out of caution. I have to watch out for him."

"Why do _you_ have to watch out for him?" he wondered. Rebecca looked up at him in fear, her heart racing in panic. Was he going to be mad if he knew that Dorian kissed her?

"He---" she choked then cleared her throat. "He kissed me."

Silence. Rebecca never took her eyes away from Jekyll's, and she watched as several emotions crossed his eyes. He took a deep breath then took her hands in his.

"Before or after _you_ kissed _me_?" he asked calmly to her surprise.

"Before," she mumbled. "And I didn't _want_ him to kiss me. He just kind of came at me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Rebecca laughed. "If anything _I_ hurt _him_! I bit his tongue to get him off of me!" She snickered mischievously at the memory.

"Idiot," she said of Dorian.

"Beck? Dr. Jekyll?" Sawyer called from behind Rebecca and the two looked at him. "We've reached Venice."


	6. Venice

_**Chapter 6: Venice**_

Rebecca pulled the hood of her trench coat over her head as the league stood waiting to exit the _Nautilus_. They had arrived in time for the carnival, which meant there were lives at stake if they couldn't find the bomb in time. Rebecca clapped her hands and placed one over the hole on her other hand and fixed it. She grinned with pride as she looked it over. The gangplanks lowered, and the league walked out onto the streets of Venice, along with men in diving suits and some other men from Nemo's crew.

"Deploy the divers below the city," Nemo ordered Ishmael. "The explosives must be found."

"Aye, aye, sir," Ishmael said.

"This city is vast," Mina pointed out. "He could be anywhere."

"What about Skinner?" Sawyer wondered.

"Oh, I'd be alert for his treachery," Dorian warned, and Rebecca and Jekyll glanced at each other. There were sudden explosions and lights in the sky, and the league jumped, Rebecca grabbing a hold of Jekyll's arm. They looked up and saw fireworks lighting the night sky.

"It's only fireworks, dear," Jekyll murmured to Rebecca, and she nodded.

"Bloody carnival," Quatermain muttered.

"God, I feared the worst," Mina confessed, breathlessly.

"It's alright," Sawyer assured, reaching out to her. "We still have---" He was interrupted by a loud rumble and the ground quacked beneath their feet causing them all to struggle to keep their balance.

"The buildings are falling like dominoes!" a man called from the ship.

"We're too late," Rebecca breathed. Quatermain ran around a building to examine the scene.

"There must be more than one bomb," he theorized, then ran back to the group. "Nemo! The bombs are at the city center. We must take out one key building."

"Yes!" Nemo agreed. "Get ahead of the collapse and destroy the next building!"  
"We can interrupt the chain of destruction!" Sawyer added.

"With a beacon placed for the exact coordinates I could launch a rocket and take out the domino," Nemo said, and Rebecca noticed Sawyer run back into the ship.

"Well, that's ridiculous!" Dorian protested. "We'd never get there in time."

"We have to try!" Rebecca insisted.

"There would be no room for error, but I tell you it could work," Nemo argued.

"What are you talking about?" Jekyll cried. "Gray's right!"

"I'm an immortal, sir, not a gazelle," Dorian said sarcastically. "How can we outrun _this_?"

The group suddenly heard an engine from inside the ship, and saw Sawyer driving the car out of the _Nautilus_.

"Care for a spin?" he hinted. Quatermain, Mina, Dorian and Rebecca all ran to the car.

"Come on, Jekyll," Quatermain called. "Get in!"

Rebecca whirled around to face him after getting in the car herself and wondered why he wasn't coming.

"I'll need coordinates!" Nemo told Quatermain.

"Can you track this thing?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then the car will be your target. Launch when you see the flare."

"Right."

"Henry! Come on! We'll need you!" Rebecca called desperately.

"We'll need Hyde!" Quatermain corrected.

"No!" Jekyll said. "Hyde will never use me again."

"Then what good _are_ you?" Dorian wondered tauntingly, and Rebecca glared at him. The car drove forward and she looked back at Jekyll.

"Henry!" she cried, reaching out for him, but Mina pulled her back to sit down.

"Beck! He's made his decision! You'll fall!" Mina cried and Rebecca sat in her seat.

"Useless," Dorian muttered of Jekyll.

"He's a better man than _you_ will ever be!" Rebecca snapped. Quatermain took out a map and told Sawyer where to go.

"Straight ahead, then turn left."

"No. No," Mina argued. "Take a right after the canal forks."

"We must turn left to get ahead of the---" Quatermain was interrupted by gunshots hitting the car, and Sawyer turned right to escape them, hitting a building as he did.

"Snipers!" Gray stated the obvious. "Damn Skinner! He must have told them we were coming." Without another word, he jumped from the car, and the four left in the car saw men coming at them with guns ahead. Sawyer turned into a walkway, taking out a few columns while he was at it. Mina turned back to try to catch a glimpse of Dorian, and she shouted for him.

"Mina!" Rebecca shouted, pulling her back. "He's not worth it! Sit down!"

Bullets ricocheted off the back of the car, and Quatermain tried to aim his rifle at some snipers above a building across the street.

"I can't get a clear shot," he complained.

"Then take the wheel," Sawyer said, and stood up, pulling his handguns from their holsters. He began shooting at the men, and Quatermain panicked, grabbing hold of the wheel. Mina looked up at Sawyer and smiled, and Rebecca knew she was thinking he was so brave.

"Sit down you buffoon!" Quatermain ordered. "I don't know how to drive this bloody thing! Sit down!"

Sawyer did as he was told, and grabbed the wheel.

"Save your bullets," Mina growled. "These men are mine!" She flew up and onto a building.

"Did you see that?" Sawyer asked but Quatermain and Rebecca were watching the bats beginning to fly around her. "Did you see what she just did?"

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sawyer!" Rebecca shouted, and gripping his head she turned it to face the street ahead of him. He turned to dodge a falling piece of building then made a hard turn to the right. Rebecca clapped her hands and placed them on the car causing a clear film-looking shield to cover the car. Some bullets bounced off the shield.

"It's a gauntlet!" Sawyer cried and Quatermain looked at Rebecca.

"The magic lady has us covered," he smiled.

"Not to mention the vampire lady!" Rebecca retorted, gesturing to the sky where bats flew above. They drove on as fast as they could, and Rebecca kept the shield up to protect them from falling rubble. Quatermain saw the Fantom and turned to Sawyer.

"Remember the flare," he said. "I'm off."

"What?!" Sawyer yelled as the old man climbed from the car.

"Don't forget. You're the target!" He jumped out, and Rebecca scrambled to the front seat, grabbing the flare gun and keeping the shield up at the same time.

"I'll fire the flare," she said, sitting down. "You tell me when!"

Venice crumbled around the car, and Rebecca struggled to keep the shield up while being jostled around in the car.

"Get ready!" Sawyer said, and she grabbed the flare gun, dropping the shield around the car. The car launched off a ramp-like stair way, and flew into the air.

"Now!"

Rebecca held the gun up and fired. The car's front bumper hit the stairs of a building across a waterway and flipped into the building.

Rebecca shook away the dizziness from being flipped over only to realize that the car was upside down. She scrambled from beneath it and ran to the other side to pull Sawyer out.

"Sawyer!" she yelled, shaking his arm. "Hurry up! The rocket is coming! Get up!"

The young man scrambled to his feet and they ran for the entrance they had come in through. The building exploded, and the shock threw the two onto the ground. Rebecca clapped her hands and quickly materialized the shield around herself and Sawyer, allowing pieces of wood and other debris to bounce off of them. They covered their heads out of reflex as things fell on top of and around them, and they didn't look up until everything was calm. Rebecca and Sawyer sat up and looked at the wrecked building, then at each other.

"We did it," Rebecca smiled breathlessly with wide eyes then they both stood up.

"We did it!" Sawyer agreed. They laughed and hugged in celebration. "We have to find the others."

"Point taken," Rebecca smiled. She clapped her hands and started floating into the air. "I see the _Nautilus_! This way!" She started flying away and Sawyer ran after her.

* * *

Rebecca and Sawyer rounded a corner and saw the other had regrouped, with the exception of Skinner and Dorian. They had heard that Quatermain had found out that the Fantom was M, and they had heard that Dorian was missing in action.

"And Sawyer and Beck?" Quatermain asked, wondering where they were.

"They'll live to fight another day," Sawyer said as they emerged from the shadows. Mina came close to Sawyer and held her hand to his temple but stopped at seeing him recoil back a bit.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I've had my fill of throats for this evening."

Rebecca ran to Jekyll and he held her in his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered.

"Me too," she scoffed.

"Captain!" Ishmael called, staggering weakly down one of the gangplanks. They all ran to him with Jekyll behind to steady him as he fell back and Nemo kneeling down in front of him so that he could hear his first mate speak.

"It was Gray," Ishmael panted. "Not Skinner. Gray's tricked us all." With a final breath out, he fell limp in Jekyll's arms, and he looked up at Rebecca.

"I knew it," she hissed angrily. They suddenly heard sounds of metal clanging from the ship, and looked at it.

"What is that?" Sawyer asked.

"The sound of treachery!" Nemo growled and the league ran to through the ship to the other side where more gangplanks were lowered. They watched as an extra appendage extended from the ship with something strange on the end of it.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca asked, gripping to Jekyll's arm.

"My exploration pod," Nemo explained. It fell into the water, and turned to face the league. The window opened to reveal Dorian behind a piece of glass, and he blew a kiss to Mina making her glare at him.

"We can track it," Quatermain assumed.

"I intend to _catch_ it!" Nemo growled. The group ran back into the ship, but Rebecca noticed Mina was staring at Dorian as he turned and left. She went to her friend and placed a hand on her arm.

"Mina?" she called and the woman looked at her. "We'll get him."

Mina nodded, and they went into the ship.


	7. All Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 7: All Secrets Revealed**_

The league followed Nemo into a huge room with a long table and a record player at the opposite end. He pointed to a huge silver ball with two lights on it and told them what they meant.

"That is us," he said of one light. "That is the _Nautiloid_. We will be upon them soon."

They all took places around the table as Nemo pulled out a map and laid it across its surface and Rebecca held Jekyll's hand, making him worry.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," she said then looked at Mina. "It's Mina I'm worried about."

There was suddenly a high-pitched electronic twittering that sounded through the room. Everyone looked around then at Nemo.

"It's nothing of mine," he assured them. Rebecca frowned in worry at Jekyll as he held his ear.

"My hearing is sensitive," he whispered to her, and she nodded, but still had a worried look in her eyes. One of Nemo's men ran in holding something and the noise stopped.

"Captain," he called. "The noise came from this."

"A recording disc?" Nemo wondered, taking the object from the man. He removed the disc from its cover, placed it in the player and set the needle on the record.

"Ready, Professor?" a woman's voice asked. "Recording."

"Gentlemen," a familiar voice began. "If you're hearing this, then every step leading up to it has gone as planned," M continued.

"And I have been true to the goals set to me," another familiar voice came from the record. "Yes, it's me. Dorian."

Rebecca looked at Mina who glared at the record with a look that would have killed Dorian if he were standing in its place.

"As you know by now I'm no loyal son of the empire. In fact, my loyalty to Mr. M comes in no small part from his possession of something I hold very dear to my heart. Something I would anything to regain."

Rebecca frowned when Jekyll suddenly winced, and looked at him worriedly again.

"Are you alright?" she whispered and he smiled down at her.

"My ears hurt," he said. "It's nothing."

Rebecca however was doubtful of that.

"Everything so far has been misdirection," M resumed. "Sanderson Reed, the assassins in Kenya your recruitment and mission, the secret conference---a myth. Even the league itself. There is no league. There never was. It was a ruse to get me closer to my goals."

"He likes the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Sawyer muttered.

"You see, I want you," M continued. "Each of you. Even tired old Quatermain, because he'll capture Hyde where all others have failed."

Rebecca looked at Jekyll in sorrow, and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"The question is why. Why all this masque and mystery? Because in the war to come, I intend to wield the greatest weapon of all---the power of the league itself."

"Turn it off, Henry," Hyde groaned at Jekyll in a reflection in a mirror. "Please, turn it off." Jekyll looked at the image in confusion, walking away from Rebecca making her frown in confusion.

"To that end," M continued. "I set my wolf among you sheep."

"Growl," Dorian said.

"Who'll gain your trust and quietly lead you astray."

"And all the while I'll collect you," Dorian explained. "The parts of you I need. Nemo's science---"

"Magnesium phosphorus," Mina breathed, and Rebecca remembered the powder Nemo found then realized Dorian must have taken a picture, seeing as that's what you would use to create a flash.

"Skinner's skin sample," Dorian went on. "Jekyll's potion. Mina's blood, and Beck's glove material sample."

Jekyll looked from the record to Rebecca who was looking at her gloves in horror.

"The hole!" she breathed. "When he kissed me. That was why he held my hands behind my back!" She looked at Jekyll with tears in her eyes.

"He's stolen us," he growled. "And we let him."

"If you fail to save Venice," M went on. "Then I get my war. If you succeed, well, it's a small price to pay for Gray to go about his tasks. War will come sooner or later. As inevitable as summer into autumn. Now some of you---Perhaps Quatermain, if he isn't dead---will pause to ask why I'm letting you know all this. What fool reveals his stratagem before the game is over?"

Rebecca stared at Jekyll in confusion as he stepped closer to the mirror he had been staring at this whole time.

"It _is_ over. For you. Because my voice isn't the only sound being made. While I've rambled on, a secondary layer of inaudible sound, higher than humans can hear audible to dogs, lower animals, had been heard by crystal sensors dotted about your vessel."

"Sensors attached to bombs," Dorian explained. "Bomb voyage."

Nemo threw the record player to the ground, breaking it, but it was too late. Rebecca looked at Jekyll with more fear in her eyes than she was ready to admit, and a tear streamed down her cheek as he looked back at her.

There was an explosion that rattled the ship, and they all fell to the floor. Two more followed, and they all tried getting to their feet as the ship began sinking. They all scrambled to the helm room, and Nemo shoved one of the men away from the wheel.

"Out of the way!" he shouted, taking the helm.

"We have to surface!" Quatermain shouted.

"We're taking in too much water!" Nemo said. "The controls are not responding!"

"Primary engine room almost full!" one of his men reported. "Aft bulkhead is open! Pump valves are jammed!"

"Seal it off!" Nemo ordered.

"But there are men in there, Captain!"

"For the greater good we must seal it!"

Jekyll clasped his hands over his ears, and water began coming into the room. Rebecca clutched his arm as she almost slipped on the water. Jekyll suddenly lost his footing, and they both went sliding into some pipes on the other side of the room, letting out painful grunts as they landed. Jekyll looked at his reflection in a piece of glass next to him.

"We can do it, Henry!" Hyde said.

"What are you talking about?!" Jekyll shouted, making Rebecca look at him.

"You know we can do it. Together," Hyde insisted. Jekyll looked around at the other league members in their dire situation, and made a decision.

"Henry?" Rebecca called, and he looked at her. They were both soaking wet, and yet, he still thought she looked beautiful. He pulled her toward him and left a passionate kiss on her lips then locked her gaze with his.

"I'll be right back," he said then scrambled across the room toward the exit, Rebecca following behind. "Wait!" He shoved a man away from sealing the hatch. "Don't close it!" He began to open it again.

"What are you doing?!" a man asked and Rebecca watched him in more confusion then she had ever had.

"It's our last chance!" Jekyll insisted, shoving the man away from him.

"But I have orders to close it!" Jekyll pulled the hatch open then turned to the man.

"Then close it!" he shouted and jumped into the water. The men slammed the door shut behind him.

"Seal it off!"

"No!" Rebecca screamed, and ran at the hatch. "Henry!"

"Get her away!" one of the men shouted, and another man pulled her away as she kicked and screamed while they sealed the hatch.

"Hand her to me!" she heard Mina tell the man.

"No! Henry! He went back! I have to help him!" Rebecca kept screaming and kicking. Mina threw her arm around her friend's waist and pulled her back into the room, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Beck! Stop it!" Mina pleaded. They both fell to the floor as the ship suddenly leveled out, and Rebecca sat up and looked at all of them as they stood up and everything calmed down.

"He did it," she smiled, breathlessly. "He saved us!"

* * *

Rebecca picked up a few papers from the floor as Sawyer and Quatermain put the table back into place. She crossed the threshold of the door and looked down the hall to see Jekyll walking back into the room. She ran to him and threw her arms around him as everyone else gave their thanks with their eyes and Quatermain gave him a thumbs-up.

"Let's not make a saint out a sinner," he requested. "Next time he may not be so helpful."

Rebecca detached herself from him and let him help clean up.

"Can we, uh, still follow Gray?"

"Well, we were the faster, but now we're the tortoise to his hare," Quatermain replied as they both went to pick up a chair.

"So we're done," Jekyll assumed.

"No," Sawyer corrected. "We're alive. If M has any ideas to the contrary that gives us an edge."

"We're getting a signal," one of Nemo's men told his captain, barging in. The league followed the man into a small room where another man was listening into a pair of earphones.

"Morse code," Quatermain explained.

"What's it say?" Mina asked.

"'Hello, my freaky darlings'," the man replied.

"Skinner?" Rebecca smiled in surprise.

"Uh, 'Hiding on board little fish with Gray and M'," the man continued. "'On way to base, east by northeast. Follow my lead."


	8. The True Heroes

**A/N:** wow, this one took forever, didn't it? enjoy!

_**Chapter 8: The True Heroes**_

"That was very brave of you, you know?" Rebecca smiled into her mirror at Jekyll as he leaned on the doorframe in her doorway and she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"It was Hyde's idea," he shrugged. "All I did was let him take over."

"That's just it," she smiled, standing and walking toward him. "That decision makes you brave. You didn't _have_ to jump into the hatch." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stood up to hold her around her waist as she murmured, "That's what makes you brave."

"Perhaps I should be brave more often if I get this sort of treatment from you?" Jekyll smirked making Rebecca giggle. He pulled her to his lips and she obliged him with a kiss. He pulled away from her and she frowned in confusion at his not-so-satisfied look.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca wondered.

"You enjoyed it when Gray kissed you?" Jekyll got straight to the point. Rebecca should have known he would have said something like that. She smiled sweetly and pulled him closer with her arms.

"I enjoy _nothing_ he has to offer. He is an overconfident, sarcastic fop! He may be immortal, but he's still rather stupid."

Jekyll smirked, unable to help it. Rebecca smiled at his happiness and kissed him again, not leaving his lips for a moment before they both deepened the kiss simultaneously. Their arms pulled each other closer as their tongues battled for control of the other's mouth. Rebecca pulled away and looked deep into his eyes and he stared back at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, running his fingertips across her cheek and she looked at him with wide eyes filled with surprised.

"W-What?" she sputtered.

"I said you're beautiful," he replied. That was it. The word she had been wanting to hear. The description of herself she had wanted someone to say honestly, and she _knew_ Jekyll was honest about it. She smiled and kissed his lips gently before gazing deep into his eyes, saying what she wanted without words.

"Shut the door?" she asked, and Jekyll nodded hesitantly. Rebecca smiled at him seductively as he walked into the room fully and kicked the door shut with his foot.

* * *

"If Skinner's headings are correct," Nemo informed the group as they all stood on the bridge of the now repaired _Nautilus_, "we will pas through the treacherous Straits of Tartary and enter the Amur River, which empties into the frozen lakes of Mongolia, virtually inaccessible to outsiders."

"Well, villain's lairs aren't always _easy_ to get into," Sawyer grumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I suggest we get ready for an attack," Nemo advised. "We should all pack weapons and supplies to meet Skinner as quickly as possible."

The group nodded in agreement and headed out of the room, all going their separate ways. Rebecca hurried after Jekyll and slid her hand into his as they headed down the hall, catching him by surprise and he looked at her with wide eyes as she only smiled up at him.

"After all of this, you and I should spend more time together," she smiled, hugging his arm and he stopped to face her as she pulled away with a frown over her brow at him.

"After all of this?" he echoed and she nodded. "But what if---?"

"Don't say what if!" Rebecca interrupted quickly, placing a gloved hand over his mouth as he still stared at her in wonder. "It's bad luck." She let her hand fall to his chest as she smiled. "We'll _all_ get out of this, and you and I will spend more time with each other, alright?"

Jekyll only nodded then swallowed and Rebecca placed a kiss to his cheek then whispered, "Now let's get packed, like Nemo said, alright?"

* * *

It was snowing as the group stood outside, all wearing coats to keep warm, and Nemo, Quartermain, and Mina looked through binoculars at the frozen lake they had come up under through the ice.

"Peasant settlements," Quartermain observed. "They're all deserted."

"Why deserted?" Mina wondered aloud.

They suddenly heard rumbling and saw a slight orange light from the other side of the mountain they were looking at and Nemo theorized, "Fear, no doubt."

"Well, what are _we_ waiting for?" Rebecca wondered, pulling her trench coat a little tighter around her. "Let's get going."

The group, along with several of Nemo's men, made their way across the frozen lake to the other side of the mountain and found a huge factory spouting fire from pipes facing to the sky.

"M's summer retreat," Sawyer joked.

"This is where Skinner signed he'd meet us," Quartermain reminded them. "So we wait."

They scanned the mountain until they found a cave and built a fire to keep warm, Quartermain and Rebecca on watch outside. She gave a shiver and pulled her coat a little tighter around her, making Quartermain look at her with a slight frown.

"Why aren't you wearing one of the heavier coats Nemo gave the rest of us?" he wondered and she shrugged.

"I'm allergic to wool," she replied, glancing around and trying to squint through the snow. "This coat is usually warm enough for me anyway, I'm just not used to the snow."

"Well, if you catch a cold, don't come crying to me about it," Quartermain warned and Rebecca scoffed.

"Why would I go crying to _you_?" she wondered. "I like you, but I doubt I'll be crying on _your_ shoulder any time soon about a stupid cold."

"Good," Quartermain nodded, shortly and Rebecca smirked but stiffened when she heard a faint noise. He heard it too and looked around, taking his rifle into his hands and calling, "Skinner?"

Rebecca squinted against the snow again and they both saw a figure coming toward them. She leapt to her feet and stood, defensively as Quartermain raised his rifle at the approaching white tiger that was sauntering toward them. Rebecca waiting for him to pull the trigger when the animal stopped and only stared at them, but he only stared back at it, his rifle still aimed at it. He gave a sigh and lowered his rifle and she frowned down at him but didn't advance on the animal. The tiger stood for a moment then turned and hurried away with a little growl and Rebecca looked at Quartermain as he gave another sigh.

"We heard a nose," Mina called from the cave entrance, Nemo with her as Rebecca sat back down.

"It was nothing," Quartermain replied, not even looking at them and Rebecca stood again to walk toward the two as they walked up to them and Nemo glanced ahead, seeing the tiger walking away.

"Just an old tiger sensing his end?" he guessed.

"Perhaps this was not his time to die after all," Quartermain retorted and Rebecca turned to stand next Mina. There was a sudden thud and the girls gasped as they moved away from something that had touched their backsides.

"I've been waiting all week to do that," Skinner said, suddenly appearing, and they could hear the smirk in his voice, even if they couldn't see his face.

"Get a grip, man," Quartermain scolded.

"I thought I just did," Skinner replied, sincerely and Mina reached a hand out and slapped him, being able to judge where his cheek was by the snow gathering on his head and shoulders. He only cooed, "Ooh, Mina."

Rebecca wasn't as kind and kicked him in the shin, making him cry out in pain and start hopping to coddle his leg as he whined, "Beck!"

"Report," Nemo ordered.

"Well, hello to you too," Skinner groaned sarcastically, standing fully again. "And need I remind you, I _am_ naked in the snow, and now in _pain_." That was directed at Rebecca who only stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't feel any of my extremities. And I _mean_ any of them."

Rebecca and Mina made a lane for him to pass through them as he headed into the cave, the others headed behind him. As Skinner got dressed and warmed up, Rebecca sat herself next to Jekyll as he tied up a bag and Skinner began to speak.

"With all the suspicion on the ship, I knew you wouldn't believe _I_ wasn't the spy," Skinner began. "Why, I thought it was best to disappear."

"So what are we dealing with?" Quartermain asked as Skinner stood in a coat with his make-up and sunglasses on so that everyone could see him.

"The fortress is vast," he replied. "Furnaces produce iron for making M's weapons of destruction. They're pieced together on the factory floor y a private army of ruthless men who share his vision. But the worst was to come. In the dry dock, M's best minds pervert Nemo's dream."

"The _Nautilus_?" Nemo breathed in horror and disbelief.

"Nautili," Skinner corrected. "There's eight for now."

"What about the kidnapped scientists?" Rebecca wondered.

"M holds their families hostage," Skinner answered. "The men work, or the women and children die."

"Monstrous," Nemo growled as the others looked around with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Well, that isn't the half of it," Skinner continued. "The scientists are forced to work night and day to make new versions of us. Invisible spies, an army of Hydes, vampiric assassins, and magical gloves for manufacturing weapons and ammunition on the go. M leaves for Europe today with a sample case of the chemicals to sell to the most easer nation."

"I'll not let my evil infect the world," Jekyll vowed.

"Do you think any of us feel differently?" Mina snapped and Rebecca sent a burning gaze at her for a moment but softened it to look back at Jekyll as she slid her hand into his.

"Chimney pipes lace the buildings," Skinner resumed, "and bombs in the furnaces would make quite a bang. But someone needs to blow that place to hell. And I _am_ the least likely to be seen."

"Skinner, I didn't know that you were such a barefaced liar," Quartermain spoke up and all turned to him in confusion but he only continued, "All that time pretending that you _weren't_ a hero."

"Well, shut up or I'll come to my senses," Skinner smirked. "And besides, any more like me and I'll lose the franchise."

Sawyer, having enough of talk, stood up, cocking his Winchester, ready for action, but Quartermain stopped him, saying, "This cannot be a hunt to the death, more's the pity. We must take M alive if his secrets are to be uncovered."

"Not Gray," Mina chimed in and all eyes turned to her but she only stared out of the cave. "He's lived long enough."

"Oh, _I'll_ handle _him_," Sawyer assured her.

"No," Rebecca said firmly. "He's out of your league in a fight. Besides, _she_ has to deal with him _alone_."

"Nemo," Quartermain instructed. "You and Hyde will free the prisoners. Beck, you go with Skinner and set the bombs. Sawyer and I will deal with M."

The group nodded to their instructions and looking around with a smirk he said, "Then the game is on."

While the others began preparing for the attack, Rebecca pulled Jekyll aside and he frowned at her in confusion when she said nothing and only pulled him deeper into the cave where no one would see them.

"Beck, what's wrong?" he frowned and she only stopped and threw herself into his arms, making him grunt as she impacted against his chest. "Beck?"

"I have something important to tell you," she finally whispered. "And I want you to know it before we go in there, in case…"

"I thought it was bad luck to say 'what if'," he smirked, jokingly and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But…_realistically_…something could happen, and then---"

"What is it you want to tell me, Rebecca?" he interrupted gently with a smile and she gave a small smile in return then stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away, but she was suddenly pulled back when he wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips to hers for a passionate kiss which she willingly melted into. She guessed he was responding without words, which was just fine with her. She pulled him closer but suddenly felt a tickle in her nose and her eyes shot wide when she realized that he was still wearing his coat…with wool lining.

She made a muffled sound and gently started pushing him away, the tickle in her nose getting worse. Jekyll frowned but pulled away from her just in time for Rebecca to sneeze three or four times and when she came back from her fit she looked up at him with an apologetic gaze.

"I'm allergic to wool," she answered before he could ask the question. "That's why I didn't where the coat Nemo gave me."

Jekyll couldn't help but snicker and Rebecca couldn't help but start giggling either. A _coat_ had ruined their kiss! He stripped it off and Rebecca stared wide eyes at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" she wondered as he pulled her into his arms again.

"I want to finish that kiss," he smiled and captured her lips with his. She really couldn't believe how forward he was being, considering he was usually so shy, but it seemed he was different around her and she liked it. When they pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"We should get ready to leave," she grumbled and Jekyll gave a small groan, but let her go as she started walking away.

"Beck, wait!" he called, quickly but gently gripping her wrist before she was out of reach and she turned to him with a look of wonder as he sputtered, "I…I love you…too."

Rebecca burst into a grin and threw her arms around him, so happy her heart could burst. He held her close for a moment as well but when he shivered from the cold she gasped and pulled away.

"You should put your coat back on," she suggested, grabbing it and handing it to him. "We can't have you catching a cold."

Jekyll nodded but before he put the coat on he caught her again and smiled, "I'd like to spend more time with you as well, when we get through this."

Rebecca smiled and kissed him again but had to pull away quickly to give another sneezing fit.

**A/N:** ok, i wanted to cut some of the drama and lovey dovey-ness with some funny, so i make her sneeze. lol reviews?


	9. The Game is on

**A/N: **I _finally_ got off my ass and started with this one again. last chappie, then the epilogue!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Game is on**_

Rebecca watched as Skinner asked the guard on watch if he could borrow his gun to knock him out with it, and once that guard was on the ground, Mina in the form of her flock of bats flew into the gated tunnel behind him. By the time the guard's partner went to help him, Rebecca and Hyde were approaching with one swipe of his hand, the guard went flying.

Once inside, Nemo had his men check the room they were in and make sure there wasn't a surprise attack waiting for them. Once they were sure the room was clear, the League met in a group and Hyde put his hand in the middle of the circle and waited for the others to do the same.

Rebecca was the first to put her hand atop his, then Mina, then Nemo, and Sawyer and Skinner with Quatermain on top of them all. They all exchanged glances of 'Good Luck' and with a pat of Quatermain's hand, they split up. Nemo and Hyde to free the scientists, Mina to find Dorian, Quatermain and Sawyer to find M, and Skinner with Rebecca to set the bombs they carried.

Skinner stripped off his coat and hat, giving his glasses to Rebecca which she put in her own coat pocket and she materialized a handkerchief for him to use to wipe his make up away. She clapped her hands together and instantly disappeared, but the bombs hanging from the belt on her shoulder were still visible.

"Follow me, love," Skinner whispered, and Rebecca followed the floating bombs, indicating where he was leading her.

They said nothing else as they hurried through the huge fortress, stopping at a trap door, which Skinner quickly headed down into, Rebecca following. They found themselves below the furnaces, the light from the fires illuminating their targets.

"I'll set one, and you follow my lead, eh?" Skinner asked, speaking normally now that they were standing amongst noisy equipment.

"Fine," Rebecca nodded and watched one of the bombs float off the strap, into the air and the button above the timer was pushed before it floated next to a tank of some kind.

"Got it?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied and they both hurried through setting bomb after bomb.

They both hurried when they noticed they were just below a piece of machinery that sparked, significantly. Rebecca pulled the hood of her invisible coat over her head to keep the sparks at bay, but she heard Skinner shout in pain as he set his last bomb.

"Want my coat?" she asked, setting the last of her bombs as well.

"Just a small flesh wound, love," he assured her. "I'll be fine."

"That's the last of mine," she announced.

"Mine too," he replied. "This'll make a nice little fireworks show, eh, love?"

"Hell yes," she smirked, clapping her hands and becoming visible again. "I'm going to help Nemo and Hyde with the prisoners."

"I'll go find Allan and Sawyer," Skinner agreed, the strap hanging from his shoulder falling to the ground. "Be careful, love."

"You too," she replied before he gave her directions on where to go and she turned to hurry out from under the furnaces.

She rounded corners and finally came to a ladder that Skinner had told her would lead her to a trap door. She climbed up and when she reached the door, she lifted it slowly, peeking into the dark room it led into. She'd heard some of the men saying something about intruders, and knew they'd been discovered.

When she noticed no one was in the room she flung the door open and climbed out, but as she was closing the door, a loud bang echoed through the room. She gasped and spun around, her hood falling from her head, to see the door to the room was lying on the floor and a huge figure stepped in, looking around the room before looking right at her.

"Edward," she sighed in relief and hurried toward them as Nemo and his men marched into the room.

She had just reached Hyde when a volley of bullets sounded and she spun around to see that beyond the arches they were hiding behind was a staircase, with the Fantom's men raining bullet upon them, one man laughing man maniacally. Hyde turned and pulled the metal door he'd thrown off its hinges into his hands, using it as a shield as Nemo's men fired at their enemies. The bullets ricocheted off the door, causing some of the men to retreat.

"Nemo! Beck! Get the scientists!" Hyde roared, and the two ran toward the place the scientists were working as he shouted, "Is that all you've got?"

Nemo ran in first and Rebecca watched as he instantly took down all the men guarding the scientists before sheathing his sword and marching back toward her.

"Stand outside and create a shield to keep them from being hit as they pass through the fight," Nemo ordered.

Rebecca and headed out, clapping her hands together and standing to the side of the path the scientists would be taking to the door Hyde had smashed through. She lifted her hands, palms facing out and the clear film of he shields began forming out of her hands and up toward the ceiling as well as down toward the floor until there was a wall of it. She watched the scientists pass her as Hyde stepped next to her, urging them on.

They heard rattling and Hyde turned to see armored men running down the stairs to attack. Hyde roared and ran at the lead man as he laughed and threw him across the room. He scrambled to his feet as Hyde taunted him, yelling at him, and the man grabbed a huge triangular vile of clear liquid.

"No!" Hyde shouted, making Rebecca turn her head, but she only saw him standing on the ledge facing into the room the scientists had been in. The man below poured the liquid into his mouth as Hyde groaned, "Not the whole thing."

After the man poured the rest of the potion half down his throat and half all over his face, he threw the glass down with a crash as he began screaming and groaning in pain, and Hyde began backing away.

"Edward?" Rebecca called.

"Get the scientists out!" he yelled as Nemo came up next to her and urged her to pay attention. They hurried the scientists through the door, rounding a corner as Nemo told his men to get them to the ship.

"Nemo!"

Rebecca felt her heart clench when she heard Hyde's weak and distressed call, and without thinking she turned and headed toward it, Nemo right next to her. They rounded a corner and saw Hyde on the ground, facing them, panic all over his face. They all heard footsteps thumping toward them from the dark hall behind him and he scrambled to his feet to back toward them.

"Beck, run!" he shouted just as the three saw a huge, red beast emerge from the darkness.

It charged toward Hyde and threw him into a column, making it crumble to the ground. It came at Hyde again and grabbed him, punching him repeatedly until Hyde found an opening and stopped one hit to punch the creature and send it across the room and onto the ground.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca breathed as she and Nemo watched the scene and Hyde rolled one of his massive shoulders, not looking to them.

"It's me on a bad day," he growled as the red thing stood and charged toward him again, Hyde doing the same.

Nemo drew his sword as the two threw punches, slamming into the stone walls and columns, sending dust and rumble flying everywhere. A huge piece of stone came flying at Rebecca and Nemo but she quickly clapped her hands and lifted a shield around them so that it bounced off of it. Hyde was thrown into a wall again and Nemo took the opportunity to begin slicing at the monster as Rebecca ran toward Hyde to help him up. A moment later Nemo was thrown by the thing and into the wall right next to Hyde and Rebecca.

"He's too strong," Nemo stated as he scrambled to his feet, Hyde standing as well.

"We're trapped," Rebecca breathed in despair as Hyde stepped toward an opening in the stone they were using for cover.

"No," he replied. "He's burned through the formula at an accelerated rate." He looked over the wall in front of them, shook his head and turned to report, "He'll soon change back."

No sooner did the words come out of his mouth that a huge hand broke through the columns above and grabbed Hyde to slam him back against the wall, making Rebecca scream.

"Nemo!" Hyde screamed as the monster continued pounding him against the wall.

Rebecca clapped her hands and few into the air as Nemo lodged his sword into the creature's hand to free Hyde. The thing roared in pain as Rebecca hovered above its head and launched toward him, feet first at an angle so that her heels would hit its face. She made the hit and just as she did, Hyde gripped the thing's hand and pulled him over his head to slam him into the wall in front of him. Nemo grabbed Rebecca's hand as she landed next to him and pulled her away from the rubble.

"Edward! Hurry!" she called, turning to see him trudging after them as Nemo stopped as well to wait for him. "Come on!"

"My formula's done," he groaned, trying to hurry toward them and Nemo and Rebecca held him up an arm each as he began transforming, still running.

The two tried to keep his thrashing to a minimum as they headed toward a hole in the wall of the fortress that looked like an exit, the huge creature behind them running after them.

Jekyll's transformation complete, they began running toward the gap, Jekyll grabbing Rebecca's hand to shove her in first and Nemo following her before he finally ran in himself. They found the gap only led to a small room with a tall ceiling, covered in snow and ice. The creature thrust its hand into the gap but the rest of its body was too huge to get through the gap. It started pounding at the brick to make it wider, making icicles from the ceiling hurtle toward the three when they huddled against the wall.

"Look out!" Jekyll shouted as he shoved Nemo away, Rebecca holding onto his arm as he through the other one around her and she instantly clapped her hands to generate her shield as the three came together again. The creature looked above its head and noticed an exceptionally large icicle and reached for it to pull it off and lifted it above them.

"I don't think the shields will hold against that!" Rebecca breathed, but still held them up to protect the three.

The creature was about to let the thing fall but an explosion rattled the floor and the three ducked out of reflex, even though Rebecca's shields held and kept any more rubble and debris from hitting them and the explosion caused a hole to be opened in the wall behind them. The rocking and rumbling continued and Rebecca couldn't help but stare on as pieces of huge rubble began falling on the creature that was assaulting them.

"Beck! Come on!" Jekyll shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the gap behind them just as one last piece of stone fell onto the creature and dust flew out behind them as the three ran into the snow.

They all coughed and dusted themselves off as Jekyll instantly began shivering and the explosions continued. Rebecca clapped her hands together and materialized a blanket for him, throwing it around his shoulders and she was about to step back but he gripped her hand and pulled her toward him, holding her close.

"Thank god," he breathed. "It's over."

Rebecca smiled and slipped her arms around him, glancing over his shoulder and frowning when she noticed a cloaked figure running toward a patch of open water. She was about to say something but just as the figure was nearing the water's edge, he collapsed and a box he'd been carrying tumbled into the water.

"Yes," she sighed through a smile, burying her face into his neck. "It's over."

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

It was hot in Africa. So hot that Rebecca couldn't understand how Mina or the others could wear what they were. Then again, _she_ was one to talk. She still wore her coat and gloves, but she supposed, like the rest of them, she wanted to look her best to send Quatermain on his way to the afterlife. Jekyll held her hand as they all neared the place he'd been buried, next to his son. Sawyer was there already, his rifle across his shoulders, and the others met them there as well. A tear trickled down her cheek as she leaned of Jekyll's arm when they stopped at the grave.

"You remember he swore Africa wouldn't let him die?" Skinner recalled as Sawyer lowered his rifle to stand it next to him. "I wish the old boy had been right."

They were all silent for a moment and Rebecca frowned as she heard rattling and some sort of chanting from an old man she could only guess was a Witch Doctor as she turned to see where the sounds were coming from.

"What's next?" Sawyer asked, drawing Rebecca's attention back to the group.

"I have long hidden away from the world," Nemo replied, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Now I wish to see it anew as the century turns. You're all welcome to join me."

"We've all been hiding in one form or another," Mina chimed in as Rebecca looked to up at Jekyll and leaned her head on his arm again, Sawyer turning his attention for a moment to the Witch Doctor.

"The _Nautilus_ awaits," Nemo reported.

"So, who's coming?" Sawyer asked, turning his attention back to them.

They all began filing after Nemo, saying their good byes and Rebecca watched Sawyer for a moment as he cocked the rifle and knelt down to set it on the grave before standing and heading after them as well, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked down at the ground. Rebecca frowned when the sky darkened slightly and stopped to turn around and face the grave, pulling on Jekyll's arm.

"Beck?" he frowned in wonder but she only stared at Quatermain's grave, seeing the Witch Doctor now standing there and chanting at the sky. She quickly turned away, her eyes wide and staring ahead before she began walking again, Sawyer stepping next to her.

"It was nothing," she smiled weakly, making Jekyll frown, but he didn't push the subject further.

"_Perhaps we haven't seen the last of Allan bloody Quatermain_," she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** last chappie! ='(

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"Henry!" Rebecca called with a grin, hurrying down the stairs of the basement in their London house to his laboratory. She was trying to pin up her hair as she ran, thankful that when she was at home she could wear trousers and one of Jekyll's shirts. She couldn't _stand_ dresses. They looked nice, but wearing them was absolutely _out_ of the question. She held onto the railing with one hand, letting her long, black hair fall down her back as she held a letter in the other hand, still heading down the stairs.

She jumped down the last to stairs one at a time with both feet as she called, "Doctor Henry Jekyll!"

"Yes, my love?" Jekyll called, swirling a clear, red liquid around in a triangular vile as he examined it in the air.

"Sawyer sent us a letter!" she smiled, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him over his arms to hold the letter in front of him along with holding onto him.

"Did he, now?" Jekyll chuckled, placing the vile down on the table in front of him and taking the letter from her hand to allow her to hold onto him tighter. He smiled a little wider when he felt her snuggle her face into his back as he opened the letter to read it.

"What's he say?" Rebecca asked, standing on her tip-toes to set her chin on his shoulder to look at the letter as well.

"It seems he's getting married," Jekyll replied, still looking at the letter. "He says she's a sweet young lady named Iris Evans he met on a mission in England."

"And we're invited?" Rebecca grinned.

"It would appear so," Jekyll smiled, turning as she let go of him and he handed the letter to her, smiling even wider when her eyes scanned over it and glowed with excitement. She suddenly sneered, making him frown in wonder and she looked up at him, her upper lip curled in disgust.

"I have to wear a dress, don't I?" she muttered and his frown turned into a smile as he set his hand on her shoulder, pulling her toward him to hug her around her shoulders and kiss her head.

"Maybe not," he assured her. "Sawyer is certainly not one to stand on ceremony."

"Thank goodness for that," Rebecca muttered and looked up at him with a brilliant smile to ask, "I take it we're responding with a yes?"

Jekyll nodded and Rebecca only stared at him as she tossed the letter aside and slid her arms around his neck, letting his arm around her shoulders slip to her waist as the other followed. She stepped as close as she could to him and pressed her lips to his, causing him to pull her even closer. They hugged each other close as their tongues tangled in each other's mouths for a few moments before pulling away for breath.

"What were you working on before I came down, dear?" she wondered, breathlessly as they still held onto each other.

"Something to protect you, my dear," he smiled, stepping away enough to pull her next to him by her hand as they faced the table. He picked up the vile he'd been examining as she frowned at him, then the vile in wonder. "If I take the potion again and change into Hyde, you give this to me when I get too out of hand."

"But you haven't taken that potion in months, Henry," she recalled, stepping closer to him.

"Yes, but it always pays to be cautious, my love," he murmured, kissing the side of her head and lingering there for a moment as Rebecca looked to the vile.

"Does that mean we have to test it?" she asked, hesitantly. His sigh made her heart skip a beat in panic as she looked to him when he stood tall again, looking at the vile as well.

"I'll test it under a microscope first," he replied. "If I don't get the results I need, we may have to try a live test." He looked back at her with a warm smile. "In the meantime, why don't we plan our trip to America for Sawyer's wedding, hm?"

Rebecca's bright grin returned and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling on Jekyll's hand and leading him toward the stairs.

* * *

_America..._

"I can't believe it," Rebecca muttered as she and Jekyll rode in the carriage to the park where Sawyer's reception was being held. "He made me wear a dress!"

"You look beautiful, dear," Jekyll smiled, leaning closer to move the black veil from her face and press a kiss to her forehead before pulling the veil back down as she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, love, but that doesn't really help the fact that I am _severely_ uncomfortable," she sighed, shifting in her spot to get comfortable. She sighed as she looked out the window of the carriage just as it hit a bump and it jostled violently, making her grip Jekyll's leg harshly and hiss, "Damn these things!"

Jekyll winced at her grip but stayed silent as he placed a hand over the one that sat on his leg and her fingers eventually loosened as she still looked out the window. She watched the people they passed and gasped, her grip on Jekyll's knee tightening again as she stared wide, brown eyes out the window.

"Beck?" Jekyll called, looking out the window as well. "What is it?"

"I…" she trailed off a moment and sat back to turn her wide-eyed gaze at him. "I thought I saw someone we know."

"Who?" Jekyll frowned in wonder. "Captain Nemo? Skinner?"

"No," she sighed, looking ahead in thought. "I must have been mistaken though. My eyes play tricks on me sometimes."

Jekyll nodded, not pressing the matter further and frowned, lifting her hand from his leg to examine it as he asked, "Where are your gloves?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned back at him. "They're on my hands."

"Not _these_ gloves, darling," Jekyll argued, knowing her hands were already encased in black lace gloves. "I mean your _other_ gloves."

"Oh," Rebecca nodded in understanding. "They're here in my purse." She held up her small handbag with a smile. "They don't really match my dress, but I thought I should bring them anyway. As you said before, you can never be too cautious."

The carriage stopped and Jekyll lifted the hand he still held to kiss it before climbing out of the carriage then helping her as she stepped out as well. Rebecca quickly wrapped her arm around Jekyll's as she glanced around the street they'd stopped on. Looking to her right she froze when she caught sight of the same person she'd seen from the carriage. He was wearing a long, leather trench coat, a wide-brimmed hat and all she could see of his face was a white beard over his chin before he turned away and quickly headed down the street, away from them.

"It can't be," she breathed.

"Beck?" Jekyll called again with a slight frown and she quickly turned ahead again. "Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine, Henry," she assured him with a smile. "The fatigue of the trip is catching up to me, I think."

"You made it!"

The couple jumped and looked to a young man with slicked back, dark blonde hair in a white tuxedo heading toward them.

"Tom!" Rebecca grinned, detaching from Jekyll's arm to hug Sawyer. Once they'd parted he held out a hand to Jekyll who shook it firmly as Rebecca turned to his side. "Congratulations! You look very dashing in that tuxedo."

"To tell you the truth, it's not really my style," Sawyer grimaced, pulling at his collar. "But Iris wanted everything to be perfect, and I can't argue with her for my life."

"Where _is_ the bride?" Jekyll wondered and Sawyer turned to look for her.

"She's talking to her father," he replied, gesturing in the direction he'd spotted her in then turning back to his friends. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Jekyll and Rebecca followed Sawyer as he still pulled at his collar and the doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Rebecca pulling at her dress, thinking the neckline was too low. The two of them looked very uncomfortable, and Jekyll couldn't help but laugh at the sight the pair made.

"Iris," Sawyer called, drawing the attention of a young woman in a white dress, the veil flowing behind her. Her violet eyes glowed when they caught sight of Sawyer as she moved a piece of auburn hair from her sight that fallen from the veil as she hurried toward him, instantly clutching his arm. He turned her toward Rebecca and Jekyll and lifted a hand toward the couple, saying, "This is Dr. Henry Jekyll and his wife, Mrs. Rebecca Jekyll."

"A pleasure to meet you," Iris smiled in a light English accent. "I'm Iris Ev-_Sawyer_."

Sawyer chuckled at the slight mistake and lifted one of her hands from his arm to kiss it before explaining, "Still not used to my name yet."

"I know _exactly_ what that's like," Rebecca assured them both, then bit the corner of her lip and caught Sawyer's gaze. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I steal the groom away for just a moment."

Sawyer and Iris frowned but Iris nodded as Sawyer leaned toward her for a quick kiss before Rebecca detached from Jekyll's arm, a frown of his own over his brow.

"I'll only be a moment," she assured him, walking away and Sawyer held an arm out to for her to take.

"You look real nice in that dress, Beck," he smirked and she glared up at him. "I can tell you _hate_ it."

"Shut up, Yankee, and listen close," she shot back, stopping them when they were a good distance away from their spouses. "You remember the day we buried Quatermain?"

"Aw, jeez, Beck, why're you trying to bring me down on my _wedding_ day?" Sawyer groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What'd I say?" she hissed, softly. "Shut up and listen. Did you see that Witch Doctor not too far away from his grave?"

Sawyer sighed, but soon frowned in thought and recalled, "Yeah, actually I _did_. What about him?"

"Before everyone left I saw him head over to the grave and…I don't know what he did, but whatever it was, I think it worked."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I _saw_ him, Sawyer," she whispered, gripping his arm. "I _saw_ Quatermain on the street o the way here."

"Did you come to my wedding _drunk_ Rebecca?" Sawyer smirked, to which she glared at him again.

"You think I would _joke_ about something like this, Thomas?" she retorted.

"Quatermain's dead, Beck," he murmured, solemnly. "It was hard for me to get over for a while too, but I've come to accept it. Now can we _please_ have some fun at my wedding, huh?"

"But, Sawyer-!"

"Let it _go_, will ya?" Sawyer smiled charmingly, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I gotta get back to Iris before she thinks I'm abandoning her."

Sawyer sauntered back toward Iris as Jekyll stepped away from the bride and toward his wife, his hands behind his back.

"Beck?" he tried when she only glared at Sawyer but turned to look up at Jekyll when he stepped next to her. "Are you alright, darling?"

"You know I'm not crazy, right?" she instantly asked him and he frowned but nodded. "So you'd believe whatever I said, even if it sounded like the most absurd thing you'd ever heard in your life?"

"Rebecca, what's going on?" Jekyll asked, still frowning.

"I saw Quatermain," she whispered. "I saw him…_twice_ and Sawyer doesn't believe me."

"But…Quatermain is-"

"Yes, yes, he died. I recall," she sneered. "But there was a Witch Doctor there when we buried him and…"

"And you think it's true what he said?" Jekyll finished when she trailed off. "Africa wouldn't let him die."

Rebecca only nodded and Jekyll sighed in thought, but before they could carry on the conversation any further, Rebecca spotted a familiar face.

"Mina!" she called, hurrying toward the other woman as she shot her gaze in Rebecca's direction and Jekyll chuckled as he followed her. Rebecca nearly threw herself at Mina who caught her with a chuckle and they hugged each other close before pulling away. "How are you?"

"Well," Mina smiled, warmly and nodded to Jekyll.

"Hello, Mrs. Harker," he greeted.

"I thought you might not come!" Rebecca gasped before looking around and leaning close to whisper, "Were you even invited?"

"Yes, Beck," Mina smirked with a playful bite in her tone. "Sawyer and I parted on friendly terms."

"Have you seen anyone else from the League?" Jekyll wondered.

"You two are the first," Mina replied.

"But certainly not the last, love."

"Skinner-?"

Mina gasped and jerked toward Rebecca and the three glanced around to try to see him.

"Skinner! What in the hell are you doing?" Rebecca hissed as they still looked around and Mina rubbed her rear where he'd grabbed her.

"Crashing a party, love," Skinner replied from…_somewhere_. "What else, eh?"

"Put something on," Jekyll pleaded as Rebecca opened her handbag to pull out her fuchsia gloves and hurriedly slipped them on.

"Be nice if I had something _to_ put on," Skinner retorted.

"You're about to," Rebecca shot back, looking around before she clapped her gloves hands together and pulled them apart to materialize an outfit for him then tossed it at him, determining where he was from the sunken footsteps in the grass. "Get dressed!"

"Much obliged, love," Skinner thanked her before shuffling toward a tree to lean on it and get dressed.

"Well," Mina sighed sharply, straightening herself out. "_He_ certainly hasn't changed, has he?"

"It would appear not."

The three spun around to see Nemo standing behind them, and Rebecca placed a hand over her racing heart.

"I wish people would stop sneaking up on me like that," she sighed as he and Jekyll shook hands. "My poor heart can't take this."

After Skinner rejoined them, and Sawyer found his way to the group, they all began to catch up on what they'd all been up to since they'd been away. Rebecca couldn't help but feel that they were all being watched, and finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she excused herself from the group to head deeper into the park. She glanced around and found a tree to stand next to, hearing rustling not a moment later. She spun around toward the brush behind her only to be greeted by an unbelievably familiar face.

"I knew it," she breathed, staring wide eyes at Quatermain. "You've been here the whole time…watching us, haven't you?"

"Yes," he nodded, then smirked, "I couldn't miss Sawyer's wedding."

"Why are you revealing yourself to _me_, of all people?" she couldn't help but wonder. "I thought you _hated_ me."

"Truthfully, I did," he admitted, crossing his arms over chest and leaning back on the tree. "But I knew you were the only one who would believe this."

"Believe what?" she honestly wondered. "Your resurrection?"

Quatermain nodded, continuing, "As unbelievable as the rest of us are, _you_ would be the only one to believe in someone coming back from the dead."

"So why don't you just come out of hiding? Where have you been this whole time?"

"Africa. And I don't _want_ any of them to know I'm alive."

"Why not?"

There was a pause between them before she growled and waved it off when he didn't answer her.

"Forget it," she muttered, turning her side to him and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's none of my business. I'm just the crazy one, right?"

Quatermain gave a chuckled and blurted, "Right."

"Ya know, Sawyer would be happy to know you're alive," she shot back.

"Beck-!"

"I'm just saying!" she cut in, her arms up in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't tell him." She sighed crossing her arms again before admitting, "I still don't get why you came to _me_ about this. Whether I believed in resurrection or not doesn't matter."

Quartermain sighed in exasperation as he glanced around to make sure no one would sneak up on them and replied, "Maybe I was starting to see you as a daughter? _Maybe_?"

Rebecca shot a wide-eyed stare at him before smirking and shuffling toward him to hug him, making him sneer and try to shove her away.

"I _knew_ you had a heart!" she grinned before letting him go as he shoved her away.

"Keep your mouth shut, eh?" he ordered and she smirked, running her thumb and index finger over her mouth as if she was running a zipper over the seam of her lips. He nodded and looked past her, making her frown and turn to see who he might have seen.

"There you are, my love," Jekyll smiled as he approached her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "What were you doing over here?"

Rebecca turned back to the place where Quatermain had been standing only to find the space empty and she gave a small smirk before looking up at her husband and replied, "I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

"We were all looking for you," Jekyll reported, turning her to head back to the wedding party. "There are some children that wished to be entertained by some magic tricks."

"And you volunteered me, as usual," she smirked before stopping him, making him frown. "About what I said earlier, it was the fatigue from the trip talking. I know now, it _couldn't_ have been Allan that I saw."

"Perhaps-?"

"It wasn't him, Henry," she cut in, shaking her head. "I was mistaken."

Jekyll couldn't hide his skeptical gaze but he wouldn't press her further. When she was ready to talk, she would tell him, he was sure.

Rebecca never told him, or anyone else, that Allan Quatermain was alive. She could never betray the leader of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

* * *

**A/N:** the end! thaks for sticking with the story this far! i hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. and now, for the last time with this fic: reviews?


End file.
